Winds of Magic
by Thatoneguy753
Summary: This is a story of a Blue haired individual and a Lavender pony as they both fall for each other and show their feeling despite their different natures and species, but that will not stop them from getting together. This is a series of one-shots with Sonic the Hedgehog and Twilight Sparkle. Tell me your ideas for these two. (I know the summary sucks, but please leave a review)
1. Chapter 1

**What's up everybody?**

 **I know what yo're thinking where's the new chapter of my other stories? Well I'm going slowly on that and I have two exams later next week, so I made this series so whenever I come up with ideas for these two characters, though these one-shots won't be connected to each other (most of the time, it'll vary, but I'll mention here if it's connected or not.)**

 **So anyways on with the show!**

* * *

The wind was blowing through the field as our hero Sonic the Hedgehog was lying on the soft grass, taking a nap. It was one of those days where Eggman hasn't made a move as of late and he as well as his friends were alright with this after they've gotten visitors from….another place. He was just glad that he wasn't fighting Eggman all the time just so he can get some relaxation.

"Ahhhhh, this is the life, there are times where I wished that Egghead wasn't around." He thought to himself and then talked to himself. "And at least there aren't killer robots out to get me or the girls for that matter." He stretched his arms out and yawned and rested his head on the grass. He then closed his eyes and felt the realm of sleep coming to him and then now slightly snores.

Then steps were coming through the ground as the pony was walking along the grass and then spots the hedgehog lying there. The pony there had the skin of lavender and had a mane of sapphire blue with purple and rose colors, she walked on her four appendages and her eyes were purple and she had wings on each side of her body.

Her name is Twilight Sparkle, princess of friendship from another world called Equestria. Ever since she and her friends have gotten into a predicament by Twilight acciendilty using a spell and found themselves in Sonic's world. In fact, they found themselves in a battle between him and Eggman, luckily Sonic and his friends rescued them and gave them a place to live until Tails or Twilight figures out how they get back. Though as she tries to she kept looking at Sonic as a specimen level, though over time she started to get to know him better and then started to develop unintentional feelings for him. She looks at the sleeping hedgehog closely and then.

"So this is where Sonic went, I knew putting that tracking spell on him would pay off!" She whispered to herself as she then unpacked her supplies from her bag.

"Now to study the Sonic!" She brought out a notebook and a quill from her bag, she then walked near Sonic and then sat down on the grass and then started writing down on the notebook by using her magic to lift the pencil and write on the notebook.

"Sonicus the Hedgeushogus, a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog, that has the ability to run at Mach 10 speeds which are impossible to some as nobody has reached those sorts of speeds before, though after more research I concur that I still have not figured out what makes him fast." She wrote down on the notebook as she had a look of frustration on her sighed as she didn't have the answers, a thing she didn't like having and then proceed to her next part of her "Research"

She then walked towards him and then grabs measuring tape and measures his length and width of his body. She keeps looking at his body until she then needed to go in front of Sonic and take a closer look to inspect him. Then she turns the page and begins another paragraph on him this time for her own reasons.

"Now to write something different!" She thought as she begins writing in her book. "Things I like about Sonic." She began talking to herself, and something she didn't notice was Sonic's ears moving signaling that he's awake.

"As I and the girls came into this world, Sonic found us and took us in along with his friends and since then I've been very thankful to him." She then blushed as she then talked more as she continued on inspecting Sonic, she looked at his arms and then carefully takes them off and then looks at his hands, the color was like his mouth, pale and orange she looked at his paws and then wrote in her notebook about his hands as she continued silently monologuing to herself.

"As this was happening I…..had things I liked about him, his spikes at the end of his head look pretty in the wind, his eyes are of sparkling emerald, his little dance where he completes something is just so cool!, and lastly his determination, it's just so great that it rubs on me, and he and Tails are hard at work on trying to get us back home and I think they're almost there though I sometimes help though Tails asks that this is way beyond what I know." She then realized that she went off topic and went back on track on what she was doing.

"But anyways what I mean is that I….have some feelings for him." She said as she was looking at quills, she then stops and then looks at his body as she then moves closer to himself and looks at it and then her notes.

"Ok what I found seems interesting, his quills seem to go through the wind as he runs. I think I might need to take a closer look." She thought to herself as she tried to get a closer look at his quells though and she looked at him closely she felt his gloved hands holding her hooves and then hugging her closely, and Twilight just looking rather blushed about it.

"W-W-What the heck? Why is he hugging me? How is he doing this?" She thought as she tries to get out of the grip lock she was in but was no match for his strength. Though after a while she teleports out of his hands and she sighed as she was freed from his grip. Though she then sat beside him while he still miraculously slept.

"Sigh, why can't I just stop thinking about you, Sonic it's just when we've been here on your planet and since I've seen you in combat and how you act it's so…..good, I mean I don't know how I can like you since you're a hedgehog and I'm a pony. I mean it could never work…..could it?" She said to herself as she was in deep thoughts. Then she felt someone's arm resting on her shoulders, she turns to see Sonic with his eyes open and grinning.

"Hey, Twi. What's up?" He said while holding onto her head as Twilight looking nervous about him getting close to her and him looking at her.

"Oh uhh oh heeey Sonic h-h-how are you?" She stuttered a bit hoping that Sonic wouldn't see her blushing as she tries to slip out of his grasp though she couldn't get out of his grip.

"Oh, nothing much just relaxing out in the fields, you know away from the city?" He said as he then noticed her hooves were in his hands and then lets them go. "Hehe sorry about that, force of habit whenever I hear sounds you know?" He said then standing up and Twilight just looked away from him while Sonic looked at her confusingly.

"Hey, what's up is there something wrong?" He asked feeling worried about the alicorn, she then used her magic to block Sonic from coming further to her.

"I-I-It's nothing Sonic, I just need some space ok?" She stopped the magic as he then had a thought come to him as he now noticed Twilight here. "Wait for Twilight what are you doing here actually?" He said as Twilight stutters for a few minutes but then stopped and spoke coherently.

"Well, I just…..wanted to…..study you." She said as the last two words were quiet. "Huh, what do you say?" He asked as Twilight cringed as she then spoke up louder.

"I wanted to study you!" She yelled out as Sonic heard what she said and was confused on what she meant. "Wait to study me?...In what way?" He asked questioning her.

"Ummm studying in, wanting to know how you work and measuring on your quells…." She then stops talking and then realizing what she said and then looking nervous to him. "Please don't feel weird about that, I was just looking at you, BUT NOT IN A WEIRD WAY!" She called out to him though he smiles.

"The, you don't need to sneak up on me to see what I tick, you could've just asked me you know?" He said to her as she then nods a bit.

"Yes could have though I was a bit nervous since I didn't want to disturb you, but I didn't mean like or more like I uh.. ." She kept going on as her mumbling kept going though Sonic stopped her as he silently puts his hand on her mouth to make her stop.

"Hey it's cool Twilight, I'm just saying that you could have asked me. Although what do you say when you said my eyes are of sparkling emerald?" He arched one of his eyes to which Twilight goes red in the face to hear that.

"W-W-What do you mean by t-t-that?" She faltered her own words as she wondered what he meant. "What I mean is, I heard some of what you said, like you saying you liked my emerald eyes and my determination?" His mouth then donned a grin as Twilight's face still was buzzed with red all over as she was sent in a stuttering mess as she was trying to explain to Sonic though he again silents her.

"You want to know something else Twiliy?" He said as Twilight then question what he meant by that.

"What's that?" She said as she asked Sonic.

"It's what I like about you too." He said nonchalantly as Twilight's eyes shot out as she heard Sonic response. "Wait…...WHAT?" She yelled in confusion as she was questioned what made Sonic said that as she collapsed on the ground in total wonderment.

"I'm saying is this is what I like about you, you're constant wanting for knowledge, you're nerdiness, and your things that you do it looks…..cute." He said as Twilight's look kept just staring at him and did not believe what he was saying.

"Y-Y-You t-t-think I'm c-c-c-cute?" The lavender alicorn sputtered as she was trying to make sense of what Sonic is telling her. "Well yeah, I mean have you seen how you act with books?" He spoke as Twilight still blushed from that compliment.

"Well ever since you've been with us for a while, though I've really haven't thought about it lately since, you really kept trying to avoid me?" Sonic was asking her as she nodded and as she said that she got a little bit closer to Sonic.

"Well….. Yes, I've been avoiding you, but also yes since those things I said are true, I really like you." She said as she fully admits to Sonic as her face lowers down.

A few minutes pass by to let those words spoken by Twilight sink in and vice versa. As the two now we're in thoughts. Sonic starts to smile a little as he scoots a little too Twilight as she was in thoughts as he then embraces her, she squeaks as she felt Sonic's hands go through her waist and her body moves closer to Sonic. She couldn't find any words to say at this point as she was in awe that Sonic would be doing this but went with this

She felt the warmth coming from his body as he places his head on top of hers and Twilight's face was in his chest. She and Sonic didn't say anything as they both lay on the grass fields feeling each other's hints of warmth in each other's arms as the breeze blows through them and they stood there in silent.

* * *

 **That's it...for now. I decided to make this ambiguous, make of that as you well.**

 **So what did you think? I'll make more later whenever I have an idea for it, BUT you guys can suggest an idea for me in the reviews.**

 **So tell me what what do you guys think of this? Please answer in the reviews and let me now, please remember to Fav and follow this and my other stories.**

 **See you guys NEXT TIME, on the next one-shot for Winds of Magic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Right now in Sonic house everything has been quiet, inside in a closet Twilight Sparkle, as a hedgehog who has alicorn wings on her back and a horn on her head, she had on a lavender hoodie and was wearing with gray pants with shoes. Long story short when she and her friends went to Sonic's world she and they transformed on the way their to Hedgehogs, which was shocking at first since they never had hands or thumbs, or the ability to walk on their two feet. They adapted to how they walked, and he and the rest got them clothes to wear so they wouldn't feel naked (literally.)

In there she was looking around the room and was interested in the things he had. "Hmm, these things are interesting, I want to try and analyze some of these things, ohhhhh I'm just tingling with excitement of all this stuff, I just want look at it all!" She yell out in excitement. She continued looking through Sonic's stuff (With his permission) after a while of searching through things she stepped on a board-like object.

"Whoa!" She yelped out as the thing was then activated and she was then flying everywhere around the house, knocking over things. "Whoaaaaaaa soooooomebody geeeeet meeeee offffff thissssss thinnng Ahhhhh". She yelled as she held on for dear life and didn't want to get hurts. She then panicked as she then let goes of the board and then she falls down to the floor and the board then shuts off and then it too falls to the floor. She recovers as she looks over to the board as it wasn't moving. She walks to it and kicks it to make sure it wasn't on and it was as she breathed a sigh of relief but then notices the damage she did to the living room.

"Oh great, just great!" She kicked the floor in "Well I guess that's what happens when I mess with something I don't know." She then looked at the board again as she looked at it. "Wait...Isn't this like one of those things Scootaloo rides on back in then heard a knock on the door as it then opened to reveal Sonic coming in holding groceries.

"Alright Twi I'm hom-"He then notices the living room all trashed and things scattered around as in the middle of it was his Extreme Gear named the Blue Star Mark 2, and Twilight was there looking embarrassed.

*Sigh* Twilight what did you do?" He said to her as she answered back.

"Well, while I was looking through your stuff I accidentally found this thing and then well this happened." Twilight said as she show the mess, to which Sonic sighed and then run around the room which makes Twilight covers her eyes from the high winds and then opens them and sees the entire place was cleaned up as if her accident didn't happened. She then sees Sonic holding a broom.

"Your welcome by the way." He said as he twirled the broom around with a grin but then places the broom on the wall. Twilight lit up from her stupor and then thank her friend. "Oh thank you Sonic." She said as she then saw Sonic taking his board off the ground and then walk to the door. But then stood there as she was looking at her questioningly. "Well what are you waiting for? Come on!" He called her out as Twilight then looking surprised as she was then following the blue hedgehog out the house.

They both went out of the house and Sonic then dug the board to the ground as he then looks at Twilight as she was confused as to why Sonic asked her to come here.

"So, you said you wanted to know what this thing is?" He said to Twilight as she then said the appropriate response. "Yes? Do you know how this thing works?" She asked him though he laughs at the response. "Heh, know it, I own this thing! Well technically Tails built this thing but eh." He said as he then places it sideways and then it hovers above the ground.

"So what is this thing exactly?" She questioned the hedgehog. "Well to starts it's technically called an 'Extreme Gear' and what it does is simple." He then activated it and then it started to float over the ground a little. Twilight in the meanwhile is flabbergasted on what was it doing as she then looked at it from different views.

"H-How is this thing doing that? It can float!?" She said exasperated from what she was looking at. "Uh well I can't really explain all of the specifics, but all I know is that it floats by using air as fuel." He said as Twilight gasped from the explanation.

"Wait it uses air AS FUEL? How is that possible!" She asks as she kept looking at it. "Yep, and it can do this!" He said as he then hopped onto the board and then starts going around as the board was floating above the ground and he started doing a few tricks with his board as he curves around the sides of a tree, then does a few hand tricks like standing on his hands. Twilight stood in shock at she was witnessing.

"C-C-Can I try this?" Twilight said as she was watching in awe, and blushing a little at how Sonic was moving around the board but then focused on the board as she wanted to study on how it works. Sonic came down from his board and smiles from her nerdiness. "Sure, go and knock yourself out." He said as she then walks up to the board and and tried it out.

She get up on it and tried riding it though as she floats over the ground. "Whoa this thing work!" She shouted in excitement as she flies though she loses her balance on the board as she starts fidgeting with her feet on the board. "Whoa I can't….hold still!" She said as she she kept on trying to keep balancing though then she falls off the board and then comically falls to the ground on her rear, to which makes Sonic laugh so much.

"HAHAHAHA, holly molly that was SO funny, you just wiped out there!." He blattered out as he fell down laughing to which it made Twilight irritated that he's laughing at her expense.

"Oh be quiet you, I didn't get a chance to concentrate I'm trying again!" She said wanting to try again as she gets on the board again and then starts floating off again trying to grasp how to work it. She keeps trying to as she stands on it perfectly and tries to move around on the board as perfectly as she could, whilst still falling off again. She tries again and she starts playing on the board perfectly.

"Whoaaaa, this is actually really cool!" She said as she was riding over everywhere and Sonic was smiling that she was enjoying herself, though as she kept riding through she then looked like she bumped into another mobian who was riding the same thing as she was.

"Hey what's the big deal crashing with me?" The mobian said as he was nearing Twilight as she was spooked from the guy yelling, he was green and had on yellow and white goggles with gray strapping, white gloves with red and black cuffs, and red, black and white boots with gray soles. He stomped his feet in frustration as Sonic came by to see what was happening.

"Hey don't take it out on Twilight she wasn't looking where she was…." He then knew who the character who bumped into her. "Hey Jet!" He called out as the green hawk knew that voice and opened his eyes and noticed the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic!" He called out as he walked towards him and then grinned at him. "Where've you been all this time?" He said cockily as Sonic sighed.

"Oh you know just running around, doing other stuff, made a few friends. Why do you want to find me?" He said wondering to himself. "Well I just wanted to find you because I wanted to let you know that I've gotten better at riding boards and I'm faster than you!" He boasted to himself to which Twilight cringes as she felt something similar from one of her friends. And it made Sonic smirk from Jet's exclamation.

"Really?" He said sarcastically to Jet as he then had an annoyed expression on his face. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" He exclaimed. "Well it's just I'm already the fastest thing." He said cockily as Jet was now grumbling at him about being fast though Twilight was confused on what was happening and attempted to tap his his shoulder in which he turned his head and looked furious.

"Whadda want girlie?" He said angrily though then as he looked at Twilight and smiles as he sees the lavender hedgehog. She flinched from this as he looks back at Sonic.

"Wait, no I need to get back on track!" He looks back at Sonic. "SONIC! He called out as he walked towards him and then grinned at him. "Where've you been all this time?" He said cockily as Sonic sighed as he looked a bit agitated at him.

"Oh you know just running around, doing other stuff, made a few friends. Why do you want to find me?" He said wondering to himself as he gritted teeth a little.

"Well I just wanted to find you because I wanted to let you know that I've gotten better at riding boards and I'm faster than you!" He boasted to himself to which Twilight cringes as she felt something similar from one of her friends. And it made Sonic smirk from Jet's exclamation.

"Really?" He said to Jet as he then had an annoyed expression on his face. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" He exclaimed. "Well it's just I'm already the fastest thing." He said cockily as Jet was now grumbling at him about being fast though Twilight was confused on what was happening as she sees him growling.

"NO I'M THE FASTEST YOU HEAR ME!" He yelled out as Sonic then smiled. "You want to prove that?" Jet said to him. Sonic raised an eyebrow in question. "You know with a race?" He asked. Sonic was giving it a thought as he then sees Twilight looking at Jet weirdly. "Excuse me for a minute." He says as he then goes towards Twilight.

"Hey uh Twilight?" He said to Twilight as she looked questionably. "What is it?" She asked him.

"I wanted to ask what was he….doing to you?" He asked wondering to her.

"Well, he just placed his hands on my shoulders, and then was speaking about himself, and then I asked him about how his board work but he saw you." She said to Sonic as he then sighed in relief. "Well, at least I distracted him then." He thought as he then rushed back to Jet. "Alright then I accept your challenge!" He proclaimed to Jet as he smirked and got onto his board.

"Ok, then Sonic! First one to the Biotanagle gardens" Jet said as he then went forward on his board and rode out as Sonic was now running alongside him with his board in hand as they passed by Twilight as she closed her eyes from the force of the winds that hit her and then sees they took off. Twilight huffed as she realizes that she was left behind.

"Well there they go." She said as she knew they were going to race and she wanted to see how the boards work, she took flight and followed them.

(Un-Gratify- Sonic Riders Zero Gravity)

In the meanwhile Sonic and Jet were at the center of Megalo Station with them both ready to go. "Let me guess Jet? The usual wager?" He asked. Jet smirked. "Oh you know it… Sonic the Hedgehog." He said. "Now as for the track. We go through Megalo Station. One lap through Biotanagle Gardens and straight back here." Sonic nodded showing he was ready. That's when they got in a ready stance and like that they were gone.

The two were taking off through the tubes of Megalo with Jet was racing up the walls as he was ahead of Sonic. However Sonic wasn't going down that easily as he started using some of the hover cars in the tubes to give him a bit of edge. He caught up with Jet as the two were making there way out of the tubes and into the open. As they landed Jet and Sonic banging their boards as they made their way to the gardens Jet then jumped with his board and shouted "GEAR CHANGE" As he did and landed he picked up speed and went straight in leaving Sonic behind. Sonic gave a stern look as he just dashed right in.

As they entered Sonic shouted "GEAR CHANGE" He called out and just like Jet's his board picked up speed. As all of this was happening Twilight was watching from a monitor in the city.

As she was watching she was curious more about the boards. "Strange. When they both called out gear change. Their boards picked up speed at a great pace, but how does that work."

That's when someone's came up behind her. "The reason is because of the board's responding to their reasons." Twilight turned to see two other mobians. A purple swallow and a grey albatross. "Your friends with Sonic right?" Twilight nodded at the swallow's question.

"Heh figured. I'm Wave and this is Storm. We're friends of Jet's." She said. Twilight then turned fully around and noticed they had extreme gears as well. She then approached and looked at the boards while Wave smirked. "Heh so you're interested in our Extreme Gears are you?" She asked. Twilight looked at her and nodded. "I've never seen any tech like it." She said. Wave's smirk grew. "Of course you haven't. It's only equipment you would find here, but if you want a 101 on this I'll give ya a lesson on it." She said.

"Follow me." She said, but as she was walking with Storm, Wave turned and noticed Twilight wasn't following but just turned back to the screen showing the race between Jet and Sonic. She then smiled. "Hey! You coming or not?" She asked. Twilight turned to Wave and then back at the screen.

Sonic and Jet were riding down a steep ramp and hit a loop as the two went around Sonic came out first as he then hit a ramp and did some stunts while in mid-air before landing. Jet did the same and then the two landed but also called out another Gear Change which below their gears they showed a smooth surface allowing grinding.

Back with Wave and Twilight. Wave held her hand on Twilight's shoulder. "Don't worry those two will be fine. Besides where we're going we'll be able to still watch them." She said. Twilight gave it some more thought then smiled. "Ok Wave lead the way." That's when Wave smiled and then she and Storm got on their gears while Twilight took to the air and they were off.

Jet and Sonic were reaching a split between the passes. However Sonic noticed a rail that would lead to a platform in the center outwards a bit. He and Jet both went left, but Sonic then smirked as he at the last second jumped and hit the rail and started to grind as he hit the center platform and began riding upwards. Jet saw this and knew where that pathway went, but he wasn't too worried as he knew the path ways would collide into a single one. Sonic had hit a jump but as there was no platform below he grabbed his board and was able to grab a vine to which he swings around, he let's go of it as he then lands on a half pipe which goes in a corkscrew.

* * *

"So, how does these things work? Is it true these things can fly?" Twilight asked as she was walking alongside Wave.

"Well not so much flying more or less hover, at high speeds." She said as Storm nods.

"Yeah, they just hover since they can't just fly, otherwise they'd be selling more than usual, not that they aren't selling of course." Strom interjected to which Wave glared at him for interrupting her as she shoved him off.

"Thanks captain obvious for that, I'll handle the extreme gear trivia, if you don't mind!" She said as she then looked back at Twilight who had a sweat drop from her head and Wave got back to where she was doing,

"Okay back to what I was saying, there are also several types of extreme gears." She says as Twilight wondered.

"Like what others?" She asked her. "Like skates, bikes, air rides, and wheels." She said as Twilight wondered about what how these things could do these

Back with Sonic and Jet, they both pass on by they look at each other as they make it around the curb, then they both went up another ramp. As they then land on the metal ground below and they raced through to the finish line as Sonic crosses it with Jet following as he gritted his teeth as he lost to Sonic.

"Darn!" He said, as he stopped his board from going any further and he gets off it as Sonic smirked as he get off his board.

"Heheheh, I guess I still got it!" He said as he then sees Twilight coming along with Jet's friends.

"Hey Twi!" He said as he made his way towards Twilight as she looks over to him. "Hey Sonic! I was hanging out with these guys, and she's been showing me triva of these boards." She said to Sonic as he looked at Wave.

"Thanks Wave for looking after Twilight." He said to her. "Eh you're welcome, had nothing else to do so I was happy to show her the ropes on these things." She said calmly as Twilight looked at Sonic.

"So are you done with your race with him?" Twilight said as Sonic smirks as he puts a thumbs up. "Yeah I just beated this guy, now we can make are way out of here." He got on his board as he then looks at Jet.

"Thanks for the race Jet." He said to him though he grunted. "You just got lucky this time, I'll win the next time we meet Sonic The Hedgehog!" He yelled out as Sonic flew on with Twilight following him. Sonic then turned and winked. "I'll be looking forward to it." He shouted back.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **TOG: Alright that's the oneshot.**

 **NSH: Yep. That was a heck of a time. Loved covering the whole extreme gears ordeal as I feel people kinda ignore the subject. At least to me.**

 **TOG: Yeah, since nobody seems to write about the Riders series in these crossovers, at least to my knowledge there were a few but that's about it, thanks you NSH.**

 **NSH: Your welcome TOG. Anyways thanks for letting me help on this and we hope you guys enjoyed this**

 **TOG: Indeed, and we'll see you guys in the next oneshot when I get the chance. This has been TOG and NSH signing off. Later!**

 **NSH: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

It's a very snowy day on Mobius as the fields and cities were paved with snow all over. There was a sudden force that boomed over the entire place as we see closer up is that it was Sonic The Hedgehog, donning a blue hoodie, and wearing a pair of dark blue pants. In his arms was Twilight Sparkle as she has a scarlet colored sweater with white fluff on the collar, and wearing black pants.

She was in his arms as Sonic was running through the fields of snow though he was having a bit of trouble getting through most of the snow that was on what seemed to be the city of Station Square. Twilight was struggling trying to keep her eyes open as they were getting pelted by the snow that was falling.

"Sonic, I don't think we can get to the party on time!" She said as loud as she could as Sonic was still running through and he answered to her as best as he could. "Don't worry T-T-Twi, I can t-t-take it! A little bit of snow won't stop this h-h-h-hedgehog!" He said as she looked sad from this that he's slurring his words to signify that he's getting cold. As they kept trying to go through the snow it get's worse as the winds were getting too faster and the snow was getting deeper and deeper.

"S-S-Sonic i-i-it's getting too big to get through here!" She said as Sonic looked to slowing down through the snow as she see Sonic stopping and starts shivering from the cold. "S-S-Sonic? Are you ok?" She asked wondering to the frostbitten hedgehog as he looked cold from this. She then looks around to see where to take shelter from the harsh snowstorm that they were in. She spots a place that looked to be open, she straightens her wings and then carries Sonic as best as she could and then flies toward the opened place. She arrives at the front door of the place as her wings were about to give out from the cold.

She tried open the door though it was locked, she then knocked on the door rapidly as she was waiting for someone to open up.

"Please open! Somebody! We're freezing out here please!" She called out while still holding on to Sonic as he was still shivering from the cold.

She felt like there was no hope for then though she then see the door opens and out was a guy who had what looked like a uniform, he then looking around and spots the two and then waves his arms to signify to come in quickly and she does so and carries the cold hedgehog into the place, she falls down to the floor and Sonic falls down with her, as the guy in the building then closes the door to not let the snow in.

" *GASP* Gosh my wings, they're so cold!" She said rubbing her wings to warm them up. "Ohhh, see Sonic I told you this would happen." She said though she didn't hear a response from him, she looks and then sees Sonic still lying there, not moving an inch. "Oh no, SONIC!" She called out as she then goes over to him and sees if he's alive, she places her head onto his chest and feels his heartbeat going as it was an indication that he was still alive.

" *Sigh* he's still alive." She said as she breathed a sigh of relief. She then sees the guy looking at them. "Oh t-thank you for opening the door for us sir." She said to the person as he felt breathed a sigh of relief as he sees the two anthros breathing.

"Well you're welcome miss..?" The person asked as he was wanting to know her name.

"Oh uh it's Twilight Sparkle." She then looks at the unconscious hedgehog and then back to the man. "Can you bring something warm for my friend here?" She asked him as he nods and goes over to the back of the shop to get something warm for him.

"Brrrrr, Twi i-i-is that you?" He said slightly as Twilight smiled as she places her hands over his waist and places his face over her chest in order to try and get him to warm up. Though he felt this was a little inappropriate though he was feeling a bit warm already. (Or maybe that was his cheeks blushing from what was happening.) After a minute the two were still on the floor until Twilight gets enough strength to get herself and Sonic off the ground and onto a bunch of chairs and sits on one with Sonic on her lap.

"Sonic, how are holding up?" She asks the conscious hedgehog as he begun to talk slowly. "Grraaaghh, hmmm chili dogs…" He said as he smiled as Twilight sighed he looked like he was daydreaming of chilli dogs.

She then had a thought to wake himgot close to him and then tried to kiss him on the cheek to try and get him out of his stupor, as he felt that he sees who kissed him. "Oh uh Twilight!" He says as he blushes from the kiss she got from the she smiles from him calling out her name.

"So uhhh are we back home?" He asks her though she looked a little sad.

"Well not really, I barely managed to get you out of the blizzard that appeared. And now we're in a…..She looked around the place and wondered to herself where she and Sonic was.

"You two are in my coffee shop." The voice was heard as they turn around and see the guy holding a blanket in his hands. "I own this place, also here I brought in the warm thing you guys wanted." He said.

"Yes, bring it here, put it on Sonic." He complied as he places the blanket on Sonic. But then realizes who he was putting the blanket onto.

"Wait! Are you THE Sonic the Hedgehog?" He calls out as Sonic raises his hand and gives a thumbs up. "Heh, the one and only!" He says to him, as he then gets into a chair and sits on the other end of the table they were on.

"Like wow I can't believe it, THE Sonic the hedgehog is in my store, well technically the place isn't mine, it's just everyone left and I'm on the night shift." He said being a little disappointed with himself. Sonic heard this and then got up from Twilight's lap.

"Wait why? Isn't it supposed to be christmas?" Sonic asked the guy ashe held the blanket onto himself. Which Twilight was curious with what he said.

"Christmas?" She said to herself as she was confused about that. "Well it's just I don't…..really…..have anybody to go to for christmas and I'm just staying here since I have nowhere else to go." He said as he looks down at himself. Sonic hears what he said and then lower down his head in awkwardness as he realizes that he doesn't have anybody to be with for christmas.

"Oh….sorry about that man." He said to him though he raises his hand for a handshake. "Hey no problem. I'm perfectly fine with this." He said to Sonic as he took up his handshake. "By the way the names Joe." He said to him.

"Well nice to meet ya Joe!" He said shaking his hand. "So why were you two just going through a storm like this?" He asked as Twilight gave her answer.

"We were just going through trying to get to a party that's being hosted normally when suddenly this snow storm just came in." She said to Joe.

"Well that sucks, well you two can stay here until that storm brews over." He said as happily as he could. Sonic and Twilight nodded as he goes over back to the counter, Sonic gets his phone out of his pocket and then tried to call Tails though he kept hearing static.

"Dang, no signal, must be the snow." He said as he then puts it back in his pocket and then gets to his communicator and presses a button on it as it beeps.

"What was that?" Twilight asked Sonic about what she did. "It was a signal from my watch, sooner or later Tails will see it and will know we're in danger and he'll know where we are and come rescue us." He said confidently.

BACK AT THE PARTY

Everyone was having a good time at the party everybody is talking and laughing as the christmas music was out loud, Knuckles was wearing a christmas sweater as he was talking with Rouge and Applejack as they were laughing at him which he looked a bit peeved, Amy, Fluttershy, and Cream were singing along with the music with Blaze looking a bit embarrassed as to what they're doing with Silver and Rainbow Dash giggling from this, Pinkie was singing out loud while holding Shadow who had a blank stare at his face as if he didn't want to be here. While this was happening in Tails' room was the signal that was beeping though nobody notices it as the music was too loud to hear. Tails was talking with Fluttershy as he then walks over to another part of the house as Rarity then looks over him as he was looking worried.

"Tails darling? What is it? Is something wrong?" She asks him wondering what was bugging Tails. "Well I was wondering where's Sonic and Twilight? They've been gone for hours since they're shopping." He said as he looked through the window.

"Oh don't worry Tails I'm sure they're alright." She said as she places her hand on his shoulder.

"I know I'm just getting the strange feeling I'm forgetting something." He said as places his hand on his chin.

BACK AT THE COFFEE SHOP

After two hours of waiting they were both shivering from the cold, with Sonic holding onto the blanket with both his hands, Twilight was also shivering as he sees her placing both her hands together and rubbing them as she tries to stay warm. "W-W-W-well?" She asked Sonic as she wanted to know the status of his signal.

"S-S-Still nothing." He said still shivering and still looking at his wrist communicator .

He looked worried as he then takes off his blanket and then covers Twilight and himself. Meanwhile Joe was pouring them some hot chocolate and cookies for the two as a sign of being a good person. She felt a bit warmer as she felt Sonic's body with hers, she then had some thoughts go to her as she remembered what Sonic said about "christmas".

"Sonic?" She called out to him as he turned his head and looked at her as she looked curious. "What is it Twi?" He says.

"What's christmas?" She says as Sonic looks at her with a confused look on his face as he was asked that question by Twilight.

"Wait, what. You don't know what christmas?" He asks her that and wanted to know what she meant.

"Well, in my world, we called this Hearth's Warming Eve." She says as Sonic then looked intrigued on what she said as he gets more comfortable in the seat with Twilight on his lap with Sonic.

"Huh what's that?" He asks as she smiled and looked at him.

"Well let me tell you." She started to talk as Sonic sighed as he then drank a bit of his hot chocolate.

 _It started back then before the princesses Celestia and Luna even came here, the Pegasi, Unicorns, and Earth Ponies hated each other. As they each thought the others were superior than the other as then suddenly one year, an inexplicable blizzard came to their land, and the ground was frozen so hard that the Earth Ponies could not cultivate. Neither the Pegasi nor the Unicorns could banish the storm, so the three clans held a summit, trying to figure out a solution. But with the storm raging outside reflecting the ponies' conflict inside, it didn't take long for the leaders to angrily give up and return , each leader decided to leave their desolate wasteland and find a new realm to live. The parties soon found a beautiful paradise with a diverse landscape, beautifully thick clouds, and fertile soil which would later be Equestria._

"Wow that's interesting." Sonic said as Twilight nodded as she then goes back to where she was talking about.

 _"Unfortunately, they had all chosen the same land, and soon as they saw each other they fighting between the three leaders resumed with increased fervor. As their bickering increased, the blizzard they had left behind started up once again, forcing the six ponies to seek shelter in a cave. Even the plight of their situation didn't deter the hostilities; as the blizzard grew worse, the leaders' petty bickering continued, until the ice encroached so far into the cave that the commander, the princess, and the chancellor were frozen over in mid-rant. Unfettered by their bosses, their second in commands admitted that they had hoped for peace and friendship though one of them realized that the blizzard was created by windigos, supernatural creatures that thrive on hate and fighting, and that the coldness of their hearts had brought the disaster on themselves._

"Whoa! That's….. A bit morbid." Sonic said as he was surprised as he heard what Twilight said. "Yeah it certainly is." She says as she cleared her throat. "So as I was saying…."

 _Just as the ice was about to completely imprison the seconds in commands realized there's no escaping their fate, they decide to become friends before their end so they can at least die as friends instead of meaningless enemies, and just then the spark of their friendship suddenly ignited, saving them and driving back the windigos._  
 _Seizing the opportunity, the three nurtured the warmth of their friendship with stories and laughter and singing, eventually thawing out their leaders. With everypony realizing that friendship and cooperation succeeded where arguing and fighting had not, the three tribes agreed to come together in harmony, thus forming Equestria on the principle that all ponies are equal, and every year we bring gifts to one another as a show of happiness to each other._

"So that's what Hearth's Warming Eve is, where we basically ." She says as Sonc still looked surprised as he then motioned himself on his seat.

"Well I gotta say, that was interesting, I don't think that's like ours if anything it's more like a combination of one of our own holidays." He says as Twilight's eyebrow arched up as she heard that from Sonic.

"Really? So can you now tell me what's Christmas?" She asked as Sonic gave a chuckled to himself.

"Alright then, I'll tell you about Christmas or maybe the idea of it." He then sees Twilight pop in a notebook and a pencil and started to write out what Sonic was saying.

 _Ok I'm gonna go through this once so listen up, basically what we do for christmas it's about how each of us care about each other and how we want to give gifts to each other as a sign that we do care about one another and it's a time for family and friends to get together and exchange gifts. And we put a tree inside our houses to symbolize christmas and decorate it with a lot of stuff, ornaments, lights, and we put a star on top._

Twilight was writing down on the book as she had her other hand on her face as she was grinning from "Huh, that….exactly like us, that's weird, what else is there in Christmas?" Twilight asked as Sonic cleared his throat as he began talking again.

 _Well and also we sing songs about Christmas, it's actually wonderful though they get a bit ridiculous as they keep singing it. They're also other people called Carolers they go door to door singing to people. Usually we sing songs like 'Jingle Bells', 'We wish you a merry christmas', and 'deck the halls'._

"Really? What other things do you do in Christmas?" Twilight asked as Sonic continued on with what he was saying before.

 _Though we also for tradition we give presents to each other and we place them under the tree and we wait until christmas day and we open them._

"Wow just like ours!" Twilight said in excitement. "Yeah that's oddly weird how some of our traditions." Sonic said as Twilight writes over the rest

"Wow, that's great Sonic, I never thought that our holidays would be so similar yet they're so different!" Twilight asked as she took a sip from her hot coco.

"Yeah but you know something else that's a tradition for christmas?" Sonic asked Twilight. She then had her eyes squinting as she was asked by this.

"What is it?" She asked carefully as she wanted to know where he was going with this.

"It's called 'Mistletoe' "He said with his face grinning and she frowned as she heard that.

"M-Mistletoe?" She asked him.

"Yeah, basically a plant that hangs around two people and they say that whenever they're like that, they have to kiss each other." He says as he kept his smile as Twilight looks a little startled as she blushed from this.

"K-K-K-Kiss?" She stuttered a bit as suddenly there was knock on the door as Sonic, Joe, and Twilight look at the door.

"What was that?" Twilight asked as they see the door getting knocked. "Who can be answering at this time isn't the blizzard still going?" Sonic asked as Joe looks through one of the windows though it was blurry as the cold and hot air was making the window blurry.

"I think the blizzard's stopped, I'll check who it is." Joe said as he goes over to the door and opens it which he sees various ponies and animals there.

"Hey I wanna know is a blue hedgehog, and a lavender unicorn here?" The two tailed fox came in front as he looked back and then back to the group. "Well, they're here do you need anything?" He asked, to which a pink haired pony popped up.

"Well, it's just we were having a Christmas party but we were waiting for them but they never showed up, but Tails here got a signal from one of them to come here and then I suggested that we bring the party here since well we'd party here!" She said as she breathed in a huff of air. He was silent for a bit as he smiled and opens the door fully as Sonic and Twilight looked on and greeted them.

"GUYS!" Sonic called out as Tails goes in and hugs Sonic, and Twilight goes in and hugs with the rest of her friends.

"What took you so long?" Sonic asked as Tails looked embarrassed.

"Well, I got your signal but I got a little distracted by SOMEBODY'S music." He looked at Pinkie as she looked a bit embarrassed when Tails said that.

"Ok so anyways we gonna party or what?" Applejack said to the others as they all cheered and go right into the coffee shop. Pinkie manages to go around to place decorations all over the place. While everyone starts getting accustomed to the place as Shadow comes into the place as Sonic looked interested as to why was Shadow there.

"I never took you as a Christmas guy Shads." He said cockily as Shadows looked to have a glare at Sonic.

"Yeah well first off Rouge forced me to come over and have a party with you so I'm here out of obligation Faker, secondly I could've sworn you could of went through that storm a little bit more?" Shadow said trying to bare grin though it was an understatement.

"Yeah well I wasn't feeling it today." He said making an excuse though he didn't say anything else as he went forward to greet the others though as we was about to go he was immediately tackled by Amy… "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS FOR YOU?" She exclaimed. Sonic just went sweat drop as he heard Amy. "I think I have a pretty good idea." He said.

"Well it's just I've been worried since you've been gone for a while!" She said which made Sonic worried. "Hey come on Ames don't you know who I am? You got no reason to worry!" He said to reassure her to which made Amy pout as she places her hands on her hips.

"Hey come on can't a girl be worried about somebody, you're not invincible you know?" She said that made Sonic raise his hands.

"Alright, I was just saying, anyways I'll see you later Ames." He said as he walks away and makes Amy swooned at this which made Cream look at her weirdly as she walks to her.

"Amy are you alright?" She asks as Amy got out of her trance and then look at Cream.

"Yeah I'm fine Cream." She said as she goes over to one of the seats to sit down.

Later Sonic then hears the place getting more lively as he walks around the cafe, he then spots his three friends drinking coffee in a table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sonic asked meeting up with his friends as Knuckles was the first to speak up.

"It's good to see you Sonic, so how was staying in the cold treating ya?" He asked with a smile. Sonic just smirked. "Real funny Knuckle head, but you should know I can handle the cold any day of the week." He said.

"Yeah well, I would of lasted longer than you!" Knuckles gave a yell as Silver looked worried at this as this may start a fight between the two and he got in between them.

"Hey come on guys it's Christmas, can't we get along?" He said to which Blaze nodded. "He's right you guys come on." she said. Sonic and Knuckles turned to them. "Hey this is just typical for us you know that." He said as Blaze sighed.

"I guess so, just don't try and do it at this time?" She said as Knuckles sighed.

"Yes mooom." He then turned his attention back to Sonic. "So Sonic did you get close with Twilight?" He asked that made Sonic look embarrassed from that.

"W-What? No, what are you talking about?"Sonic said trying to get his way out of this conversation with his friends.

"Dude we've seen you two like together, she sticks to you like Amy only she's nicer and a geek." Silver added as Sonic blushed harder from this.

"W-W-WHAT, I-I she just follows me because she's…...a bit interested me, but that doesn't mean anything!" He called out from them but then covered his mouth as he was being seen from everybody as he places his hands on his head in embarrassment but then left the table where Blaze then glares at the two as they looked confused at this though she just sighed.

With Sonic

He walked back to a window as he sighed from that embarrassment he sees the sky was turning night as he looked on the cold night.

"Hey." He heard a voice as he sees Twilight walking towards him and sits near him. They both sat in silence as they both look at each other then at the fog covered window as the snow was falling.

"Soooo." Twilight said breaking the silence as he tried to get the words out while he twiddled his thumbs. "Thanks for keeping me warm back there." He said to her as he blushes and her face goes a bit red as she heard his thanks, and the stunt she did to him.

"Your welcome, thanks for that story you told me, I'm actually glad about that." She said as she noticed something that was above the two of them but Sonic was too busy looking at the window.

"S-S-Sonic?" She stuttered as she was tapping his hand, he notices her tapping his arm as he sounds off questionly as she pointed up, he looks up and sees what she was talking about. It was a mistletoe dangling over the two as then they both look at each other now both are glowing the brightest red like Rudolph's nose.

"So now what, how do we do this sort of ritual or maybe do we-" She asked wanting to know from Sonic thought as she was talking though she then was met with lips full on her mouth as Sonic brought stood up and went right for her. Her eyes were then shot out as she was trying to comprehend what was happening with her though she just then just went with it and just grasped his shoulders as he grabs her waist. They stop as they now look at each other and smile at each other.

"Merry Christmas Sonic."

"Merry Christmas to you to Twi." They both then got together and then kept on hugging each other with Twilight placing on her head on his chest.

What they didn't see was the mistletoe hanging on what looked to be hanging on a line which was connecting to a rod and on the other side we see Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash giggle from this as they kept on watching.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys**

 **I've been busy writing this thing for christmas but I kept hitting a few snags so this thing had to come out later.**

 **It was something I had in my head for a while during a few days and I wanted to make it and I did, hope you like it.**

 **Be sure to fave and follow this story or my other ones if you want. Also leave a review telling me what did you like about it and tell me what ideas do you think I can put or PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading this and I'll see you later on another oneshot or one of my stories.**

 **LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys hows it going?**

 **Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been busy with real life.**

 **I promise that I'll get stuff updated later, but for now here's another oneshot!**

* * *

It was the afternoon in Equestria, inside of Twilight's library tree. Inside the house was Sonic wearing a white t-shirt and shorts and had his shoes on the ground as was in a bed and he was looking at one of comic books that Spike had, of course he objected to that as he didn't want anyone else messing with them but Sonic promised that he wouldn't mess with them too much.

'Man, that Spike is sure touchy when I asked him about his comics." He said as he turned the page of the comic book. As he was about to turn another page he hears footsteps coming up the stairs as he sees Twilight wearing a schoolgirl outfit with a purple jacket and violet skirt, walking up the stairs, she spots the blue hedgehog on her bed as she had a sour expression on her face.

"Sonic what are you doing in my bedroom? Don't you have you're own bed to be on?" She said as she was now picking up books all over her room.

"Well to tell you the truth Twily I kinda like this bed. It's really comfortable." He said as he layed on it while still holding onto the comic book. "And besides, maybe you want to come here and lay with me?" He said as Twilight blushed at the way he said that"Well…ok but be sure to make it after your done being on it, I'm getting tired or making it every time even though it's my bed!" She complained when Sonic just smirked a bit as he gets off it. She then walks around the room and uses her magic to place the books back up to her shelves and had a broom sweeping through the room as Sonic then goes to sit down in a chair.

"Alright so now I can keep trying to clean everything since today's my cleaning day." She said as Sonic looked questioned by this.

"Wait why are YOU cleaning up the room? I thought that was Spike's job?" He said looking at her as she then sighed a bit as she leans on a broom. "Well Spike is visiting Rarity for the day and I was charged with it, I don't mind actually I needed to pull my weight on jobs, even if I'm a princess."

"That's good do you need any help with it?" He asked.

"No thanks, I can take care of it myself. She kept talking though she then spots Sonic reading a comic book.

Say where did you find that comic you're reading?" She asked him.

"Oh I got these from Spike, they're look pretty good from what I'm reading." He said as he then looked confused as he was looking at one of the pages. "Wait what the heck?" He said as he was looking into the comic book, Twilight wondered why was he like that as she looked over.

"What is it Sonic?" She asked as he looked back at her and then the book. "Well I've been reading this comic and most of the pages are blank for some reason? Wait there's something written in this thing." He said as he looked it more closer and squinted as hard as he could to read it.

"Take a closer look, to join the adventure in this book? What does that mean?" He said wondering what it meant. Twilight in the meantime looked distressed at this.

"Oh no, not again! Sonic put that thing down before it-" She then was interrupted as light was shining around the book as Sonic was surprised to what was going on and then felt something happening to him. "Wait what's happening? I feel something is sucking me in!" He said as he felt the suction pulling him into the book. He tried to run from it's suction though it was futile and he felt his feet dragging into the comic and he held onto the edges of the portal that was on there. Twilight ran towards him and tried to grab him. "Sonic grab my hand!" She said to him as he grabs her hands though as she tries to pull him in but lacked the strength to pull him out as she then was pulled into the comic alongside Sonic. And the comic book fell down to the ground with Sonic and Twilight completely gone.

Another set of footsteps were heard as Spike entered. "Hey Twilight? Sonic? I wanted to ask if you and Sonic would like to come with me and Rarity for ice cream?" He called up though as he reached the top he saw nobody there.

"Huh where'd they go?" He asked as he saw his comic book lying on the floor and a broom as well. "Uh why is this on the floor, I thought I told Sonic to be careful with them?" He picked up the comic book and puts it on the bed. "Huh they're not here, oh well more ice cream for me!" He said as he then ran down the stairs to meet up with Rarity.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

"Ugggh, what happened?" Sonic said as he was rubbing his head. He gets up and he then sees that he had on some form of costume. It looked to be in some form of red costume and in the middle of his chest it was some sort of lightning bolt symbol and yellow circling his arm as lightning. He also had on yellow shoes and bolts on each side of his head. "What the heck? What's what the costume?"

He then looked next to him standing there was a pony girl who had their hair straightened over with each color on there. She wore a purple mask with light blue covering her horn, and goggles on there. She had on her body was a red sleeves and the red covered her body to her legs and on her neck was a jewel on her chest which seemed to compliment the red costume, also on her bottom. She even had gloves that had her cutie mark. "Great I'm back to here again." She says as Sonic heard her voice and was curious if that was her.

"T-Twilight? Is that you?" He said wanting to know if that was her as he blushed a little as he looked at it and starts feeling attracted by the costume that Twilight was wearing. She turns around and sees her and as she sees if that was Sonic.

"S-Sonic is that you? Are you wearing a costume as well?" She wondered as Sonic nodded. "Yeah , I-I think what just happened?" He said as he looked at his surrounding and they were on a roof of a building as the both look about and saw an entire bustling town.

"Whoa, where are we, I thought we were in your room?" He asked as she sighed. "I was about to say before we got sucked into that book, that must of been one of those enchanted comic books like before." She said as she sits down with Sonic.

"Enchanted? What do you mean?" He asked wondering.

"Basically before Spike bought a comic book that came from a store of enchanted comics. It took me, Spike, and my friends into one of them and we became super heroes. And now apparently It's look like we're back in one again." She said. Though I must confess I don't think I remember wearing my costume like this." She said as she looked at her costume. She then remembered that Sonic had one as well.

"Wait since you have a costume, what powers do you have?" She asked as Sonic stretched a little and then did what he normally did and ran around as fast as he could and then stopped near her as Twilight felt the wind hit her as he stopped.

"Sweet looks like this hero has super speed like me," He then looked at himself as he sees staic going through his body. "Though I feel a bit staticy around myself. Either this might be one of this guys powers or I've been around a carpet so long." He said as he looked at himself and had staic going all over his body.

"Though how do we get out of this comic world is the better question." He asked Twilight as she wondered to herself.

"Well I suppose if my memory serves me correct maybe we need to defeat the bad guy of this world I guess." She said as they then heard sirens coming from somewhere. Sonic and Twilight both look down and see police cars going through the streets to a destination. Sonic smiles as he looks onwards and smiles as he felt nostalgic from this.

"Maybe that's a clue to where we need to go?" He asked as Twilight nodded. He then ran down the building without damaging the windows and then gets to the streets in a red blur, as Twilight puts on her goggles and then readies her wings and then flies off though she felt a bit different while flying.

"Whoa, this feels…..odd, I'd better get used to this." She thought to herself as she begun following Sonic who's following the sirens.

* * *

 **LATER**

As police cars were gathering in a corner of the street in a bank, officers were standing behind the cars with most of them readying their guns as one of the officers were then holding a megaphone.

"Alright, we the area completely surrounded, come out with your hands up!" One of them yelled out as they saw someone was coming out as they readied their guns. Out came a woman with green eyes and a sadistic smile on her face, her hair was all over as it was long and was on the floor. She also had on a purple jumpsuit with yellow cuffs on her sleeves and yellow high-heels. In both of her hands were bags of money, she then makes them fall down to the concrete floor

"Good evening officers." She said as she was still smiling. As soon as she said that one of her appendages grabs the money bags, as the other flings the police car and with the police officers as well.

Suddenly a red blur comes through and grabs the officers and place them somewhere else, as the car then gets carried by a purple aura as it then get placed back on the ground. Suddenly a red blur comes through and grabs the officers and place them somewhere else, as the car then gets carried by a purple aura as it then get placed back on the ground. She ignores what happened as she then was getting away by means of using her hair as appendages to let her walk without getting her feet touch the ground. "HAHAHAHAHA you'll never catch me!" She howled as she laughed. Though was stopped by a blur that made her stop her hair's movement, she grunted as she knew who was that was.

"Heh, what's with the freaky hairdo Doc Ock?" The voice said as she looked to see Sonic.

"Grrrr, so we meet again, The Scarlet Speedster himself!" She grinned wildly, though Sonic was confused as to wonder if she was talking to him.

"Wait what do you mean?" He asked wondering as he then dodges one of the hair tentacles that was launched at him. "Don't you act stupid!, we've faced off many times, have you forgotten me, The MANE-IAC HAHAHAHA!" She screeched on as Sonic looked confused. Then Twilight landed as she faced the Mane-iac. "Mane-iac! What are you doing here?" She said trying to look cool as she had her hands on her hips.

"Aw, Masked Matterhorn why are you hanging with this guy?" She asked as she then looked at the two close and then she grinned. "Are you two perhaps….dating?" They both hear her then blushed from what she said.

"What! NO!" She said denying what the Mane-iac said. Sonic then looked away in embarrassment. The Mane-iac took advantage of this and uses her hairs to push the two out of the way as she then made a getaway from them.

"Ow, grr why did I pause there?" She muttered to herself as she then stood up as her wings straighten up as she looks at the escaping evildoer. "Don't worry Sonic I've got her! Don't you move!" She yelled out as she flew out to her as Sonic looked onwards and then sighed. "Alright then." He lightly said as he went over to the officers to see if they're alright.

Twilight goes in and raises her hand to try and fire a beam of ice though she then felt a burst of wind go through her hand as she looked surprised from that. "W-What the?" She gasped as then the beam missed the Mane-iac as she dodged it.

"Wait I don't remember having that before." She thought to herself she then curls her hands. "Okay I just need to use my ice powers to stop her hair." She thought to herself as she stood on the ground and faced the Mane-iac. Though the Mane-iac then looked weirded out as she.

"Are…..are you alright? You don't seem like yourself Matterhorn?" She asked in confusion.

"I can assure you I'm alright now Mane-iac, no more fooling around I'll stop you right there!" She said. She raised her hand to try and use her ice powers, though instead of ice coming from her hand, a small faucet of water came through as she looked confused again as she had another power she never had before.

"What the?" She said as then she got entangled into the Mane-iac's hair as she then feel the hairs tighten around her, she couldn't get her body out of this.

"I'm through waiting for you, if you're going to continue to goof off, then you are wasting my time!" She yelled out as she then threw her away from her into a bunch of trash bins as she then walks away on her hair appendages with the money bags in her own hands.

Twilight tried to get out of the trash as she then was met with a glove hand. "Need a hand?" He asked as she then grabbed it and then was on her feet now as she wiped away the garbage from her body.

"What the heck was that Twilight you looked like you didn't know what you were doing?" He asked as she sighed.

"It wasn't me I just…...I think I have new powers from what I remember last time, the last time I just shot ice beams, now I think I have more than that." She said to him as Sonic then looked confused.

"Well how about you try them out a little first before?" He asked as Twilight then looked at her hand and then concentrated as she felt a chill go on there.

"Ah there we go, though I think I had others like wind, and water for some reason." She then stopped as she then had an idea go into her head. "Sonic I think I have a plan." She said as Sonic went forward and then leaned in.

"I'm listening." He said to her as she began whispering in his ear.

* * *

 **LATER**

In another part of the city, the Mane-iac goes to her hideout with her money in tow. "Neheheh! Now that I've gotten the money now to retire to my home!" She said as she looked around didn't spot any of the police if they had followed her.

"Hey Mane-iac!" A voice was called as she looked over and saw Masked Matterhorn and the Scarlet Speedster standing both looking confident and both smirking.

"What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?" She called out as her eyes were twitching. "Give beck that money you stole from the bank!" Twilight said in a confident voice.

"Grrrrr, can't you two just leave me, fine then MOOKS ATTACK!" She called out as out came a bunch of ponies in from her hideout and then start going after the two heros.

"Alright Speedster, you take the ones on the left and I'll take the right!" She shouted as Sonic nodded and rushed over to his left as she flew on to take others on the right. Sonic zooms over through each of his sides as they were trying to attack him though with no avail. "Hehehe, come on! Step up guys!" He insulted the mooks as he then attacks each of them in a homing direction each one of them one by one, they all tried to get him though he then stopped and then made a massive whirlwind that made them go through it and fly out and landed back to the ground and then he got rope and managed to tie them all.

Twilight was then sending out a wave of water out from her hand as it then washed over all of the ponies.

"OH COME ON THIS IS UNFAAAAAAIR!" One of them said as he gets washed along with the others. She then summons wind magic and then made all of the mooks in the water up into the air. She then clears over the water as she transforms an object into rope to ties them all up.

"That takes care of the mooks, now for the Mane-iac!" She says as she goes to face her as she was trying to get into the Hideout though she looked like she was locked out.

"Oh come on! Why didn't you mooks leave the door open! I swear why did I install a lock on this thing!" She said as she planted a foot to try and open the door, though she then stopped as she then sees Sonic and Twilight both there looking at her.

"Oh you've seem to beat all of my mooks. Well then you know that they say...if you can't get something done right." Her hair appendages then stretched out to attack the two as they move out of the way from it. "..DO IT YOURSELF!"

Sonic ran around to avoid the hair trying to get a shot in to hit her though she might look like she has all parts of her body. As is Twilight as she flew around and avoids the hairs as she dives through most of them.

"Darn it stand still you little pests!" She said angrily as they then both look at each other as Sonic did a swirl with his finger and Twilight understood what he meant as they both smirk as Twilight goes one way attracting the hair strands and Sonic goes the other way. They both whirled around in a circle around and around as the hair strands started going around the Mane-iac's body as she then notices this, but it was too late to do anything as Sonic and Twilight both grabbed the tips and pulled. Mane-iac's hair then squeezed her like a rope being tied to hold something together and like that she was unable to move as she fell flat on her face.

"MHMHMMHMMMM." She yelled out as she tried to get out of it though she couldn't get out of it as her hair was essentially strong. They both see the Mane-iac defeated as they donned grins on their faces.

"HAHA alright, we did it!" Sonic said as he jumped up and cheered as he grabbed Twilight by the waist as he spun around with her looking surprised. Though as he was about to put her down a light then donned on the two and they were gone the next second.

* * *

The comic book started shaking as it opened up again and spat out the two as they were now on the ground with Sonic on top of Twilight. The two then notice this and he blush from this as they got off each other and looked away from each other.

"So…...that was cool." Sonic said as he got up and then gave a hand to Twilight and pulled her up.

"Yeah that was, those powers I had were pretty cool all things considered." She dusted herself. "Though they can be a challenge to handle." As soon as she said that, they both then stood there until Sonic said something.

"So….what do you want to do now?" Sonic asked Twilight as she looked around.

"Wanna go get ice cream?" She asked as Sonic nodded. Sure I'm down with that." He said as they both went down the stairway as they left the comic book behind them disappears.

* * *

 **Alright that's the end!**

 **This was an idea that I had brewing in my head for a few months. And it took a while but I finished it (with some help.)**

 **Now that you've seen it, please be sure fave and follow this story or my other ones if you want. Also leave a review telling me what did you like about it and tell me what ideas do you think I can put or PM me.**

 **Thank you for reading this and I'll see you later on another oneshot or one of my stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here's a new oneshot for your troubles, y** **ou know something I just realized, the date is my first anniversary since I've been here on Fanfiction! It feel's good that I've been doing this and making you all entertained with these stories, and I hope to make more! I like to thank** **NintendoSegaandHasbroFan** **for helping me as well as** **Blockheadgreen1189.**

 **Also small detail, I decided to put a summary for each of these so people can know what's gonna happen. Enjoy!**

 **Summary: As Sonic wakes up with Twilight with him as they both have been together for over a month, he says he's going for a run and she goes with them both then having a race betting that which of them are gonna tell their friends about their relationship.**

* * *

The morning light was shining over the entire place as inside a treehouse, upstairs there was a room filled with books on a desk as a lamp was also there. Near the desk there was a bed and on said bed were two breathing beings sleeping deeply as they were. Both of which were looking very comfortable as they both were also hugging each other, as one of them was on the other one's chest as it was really comfortable as she had her hands over the other. She was wearing a blue tank top that wasn't covering her midriff as she was wearing blue pants that match them, her mane was shaggy from bed head.

As soon as one of the rays of the sun reach the eyes of one of them and twitches as she opens her eyes. She looked at her surroundings as she sees that someone was asleep there more specifically a blue hedgehog, she smiled as she grinned and felt his body purring on her own body and the warmth he was giving and she snuggles it tightly.

" *Sigh* Oh Sonic, why would you ever pick me?" She said quietly as she cups his cheeks with her hands and strokes it with her thumbs. She then gets in close to his face as she rubs her cheek on there as she then kisses his nose she was then met with one of his legs, she giggled a bit messing with the blue hedgehog. She then got close and touch his nose.

"Boop!" She whispered as his breathing briefly sped up as she smirked from that.

"Sonic? Are you there?" She said in a teasing whisper, as she repeatedly tapped his nose. She was then felt happy from this as she knew this, he was her's since now they're together, he was lying there in her arms as her friend Rarity once said that she shouldn't resist an opportunity of this.

As soon as she was about to go in for a kiss, though she then gets grabbed by two bold arms wrapping around her waist as she turned back and was met with two emerald eyes. His grip was strong as he squeezed her body against hers.

"Morning Twilly." He said in his voice.

"S-Sonic! P-Please tell me did you didn-" She was sputtering though she then felt her nose getting booped by Sonic's finger as he was smiling.

"Boop!" She blushed hardly as this was indication that he did hear what she did. Though Sonic still had her close to him as her cheeks felt warm as she was near him. The two lay there gazing at the spectacle of each other's eyes.

"So Sonic? Are you ready then?" She asked him in eagerness. Though as Sonic looked stumped by this.

"Wait, for what?" He asked though Twilight chuckled.

"Let's take a run, just you and me, I just feel super great right now!" She said to him gleefully. She got out of his embrace and then went to the other room to change. As Sonic was busy putting on his own exercise clothing he was puzzled as to why she wanted to do this, "I mean she should know how fast I am, either she's gone crazy or has gone oblivious or something." He questions this as he had on a white t-shirt and some pants that go with them.

"Alright I'm ready!" She called out as soon as he did the door opens as Twilight exits out of the room as she donned a jacket and red jogging bottoms. His eyes borked out as he saw this on how her jogging bottom looked like they were on her hips, he couldn't stop staring at it as she was in motion. She notices it as she smiles that he's notices, he give notices to Twilight's face as he smiles that she's enjoys his blushing.

"So you're enjoying this aren't you?" He said looking deadpanned though was still blushing. "Heheheh, yeah maybe. Now come on let's get a move on, the morning isn't gonna last forever!" She said looking giddy.

"Well if you wanna ask Celestia to make it last, then whatever." He shrugged though Twilight making her way down the stairs. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" She called out as she hopped down the stairs with Sonic following her. "Wow she's giddy today. I kinda like this!" He thought to himself.

"Spike! We're going for a run, take care of the library!" She called out as she takes Sonic's hand and they bolt out of the door. As they left Spike wakes up from his bed and yawns as the noise from the door woke him up.

"Huh?" He said drowsy, though he then went back to sleep.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Twilight, they were jogging and as they were Sonic was taking it slow by not going as fast as he usually is just to have Twilight keep up with him. Other ponies were walking in the morning some walking to their jobs or for just walking. They all notice the two jogging as some were whispering that they were so close to each other that they must be a couple. Sonic then sees Twilight looking happy as she jogs and he gives off a smile knowing that she's happy.

So Twilight why'd you want to take a run all of a sudden? I mean this is all my specialty, why now?" He asks Twilight as she hears this and goes to answer to him.

"Well I dunno, I'm just full of energy today! Also-" She then got close to him as she grasped his hand. "I'm just happy that we're together." She said as her eyes lowered and looked at Sonic lovingly as Sonic blushed from this but smiled.

"Yeah I'm happy too Twily." He said calling her by her nickname to which she blushes from that but goes in for a kiss on the cheek. She then had something that came to her head

"Wait how are we going to tell our friends about this?" She asks and the two then think about this. She then had another idea that the two know how to settle this.

"How about a race, whoever reaches back to the lake back at the park over on the other side of the town?" She said to Sonic as he grinned at this but she then places her hand on his head. "Ehh, wait I'm not done yet. But we just run our way, though you run with me and not go fast as you usually do." She said as Sonic looked mock sad though then he smiled. "Alright Twi, let's do this." He said as he and Twi got into a stance.

"HERE WE….GO!" He yelled out as both of them ran out from where they were started from.

 **(Sonic Runners - Fly Away)**

Sonic was jogging through the empty streets of Ponyville, he cuts through some of the things in the way, he felt the moisture of the air as morning already approached Ponyville. Twilight was right behind him as her hair bounced from the running she was doing, she breathed in rhythm with running, she felt the morning breeze hit her face.

As they were running, they were coming close to Sugarcube Corner and as they passed through it Pinkie opened a window still dressed in her pajamas as she yawns for a bit and then see two figures running through her place.

"OH MY GOSH, I didn't know we were having a marathon today in Ponyville, either that or it's just Sonic running. EIther way I want to see this!" She closed the windows as she went on to get dressed in her normal clothes.

Twilight closed the gap with Sonic as the two were now neck-n-neck. Sonic took a look at her while running he spotted that Twilight's face was getting red, he took this as an indication that she can be tiring out, and tried to catch up. He realized that he had no motives of trying to surpass her, he wanted to run alongside her, but he had to focus back to race.

"Heh, getting a bit worn out are ya Twilight?" He joked at her as she sees him, she smirks though her breath was shaking.

"One of us-huff is gonna reach there blue! It's going-huff to be me!" She said struggling to catch up with him though she seems to be losing. She sees they're almost reaching the park as she looks to try and outrun Sonic though he didn't look to be slowing down. As they were almost there as the lake was right in there reach, Twilight and Sonic both tried sprinting as hard as they could, both their muscles tensed up as they were almost there but as soon as they were running across the water covered grass as he then lost his footing and trips as he falls to the ground.

"WHHHAH!" He yelled out as he slips and falls right into the lake as Twilight reached for the bench which where was the park and the jumped up and down in excitement.

"Alright I win!" She said as she jumped for joy. As she then walks on over to where Sonic fell and sees that he's trying to get back on the shore.

"Huff-Huff-Huff, heh ya beat me." He said defeatingly as he had his head down and laughed, he then had a hand up meaning he needed to get up. "Please help me up?" He pleaded as she went forward and grabbed his hand, though he then gave off a smirk and then pulled Twilight in as she gave a gasp of air as she resurfaced. Her clothes were soaked as she tried to swim to shore where Sonic was next to her and she looked upset from this.

"W-What the heck Sonic? I was trying to get you up, at least you could've went up with dignity, not that you'd have any after that fail you just have." She said as she got out of the lake with her whole body soaking and she pulls Sonic out as well.

"So…..I have to tell everyone huh?" He said trying to dry off his shirt, which he was barechested and it made Twilight blush from that.

"Yeah….you….need….to-." She spoke as she got closer to Sonic, he knew what was wrong with her and he smirks at this.

"Why don't we tell them together?" He smugly said as he crawled to her and got close as well and starts grabbing her waist. Her eyes shift around trying to comprehend what's happening, she and Sonic are alone, together, in the park, all wet. By all acounts, feeling embarrassed was the least of her worries as they were lucky it was still morning and there was no one there. She then tried to get her words out.

"W-Well, if you want sure." She smiled as hemade a move on her and went in for a quick peck on her lips, she went with it as she felt her whole body feeling refreshed by this more so than the water they were in, though she didn't care, she had her arms around him as a simple peck turned into a straight up makeout session for the two sitting there. For a few minutes they were like this as the two got out of their kiss.

"Huff-huff, jeez Twilight would it have killed ya to slow down for a little?" He got out as he and Twilight were gasping for air, she smirked at what he said.

"Huff-huff, that's funny….coming from you." She said. She then got up close and places her forehead near his. "But that's what I like about you." She smiled as they both were about to kiss again.

"Awwwww." They heard voices say that as they quickly turned around and they saw Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash there looking at them they were both snickering . Twilight was then hiding behind Sonic's back hoping that her friends didn't see her though that was futile as they already saw her with Sonic.

"Sonic and Twilight sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." They both said in a singful tone as they laughed.

"W-W-What are you guys doing here?" He said a little embarrassed at what was happening. Pinkie got close to them and jumped around.

"We-e sa-w wha-at you-u two did!" Pinkie said in a song voice. "Yeah you're little wet activity you were having there." Dash said giggling.

Both Sonic and Twilight were both looking at each other as they knew that now was the time to tell their friends, whether it was by both him and her, or them. Though Twilight remembered something, the fact that she can teleport, she grabs his hand and she gets them out and back to her tree-house most especially, her bedroom as they both landed on her bed. They were still wet and both were lying on there.

"Well that was…..interesting." He said as he got off her and vice versa, the door opens and they see it was Spike. He looked surprised from what he was seeing and walked off not wanting to know what they were doing. Both of them looked surprised at this as they both laughed.

"Well let's go clean ourselves." Twilight said as he went to the bathroom to get a towel and tossed one to Twilight. She grabbed it as she then went into the bathroom. He sighed as he wiped the water and then got into different clothes, and Twilight comes out in clothes.

"Alright let's go and eat shall we?" He said as she nods, they grabbed each other's hand and walked down the stairs.

* * *

 **Ok that's the end!**

 **Here's to another year of making more chapters and/or stories. Be sure to review and fav to get notified on my current stories.**

 **See y'all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys.**

 **Heres something else for you people since I'm generous, another one-shot!**

 **It's something I've had on the back burner and I was working with Apexwolf until I decided to finish it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Summary: As Twilight and Sonic go through a carnival, he eats a chili dog. Then as they get home Sonic starts feeling a bit off as he and her go into the house. Next morning Twilight gets worried about him as he wakes up sick. Can she help him get better?**

* * *

 **The Illness**

It was evening as in a carnival, as two figures were on a Ferris wheel sitting next to each other. One of them was Sonic as he was relaxing, next to him was a lavender bipedal unicorn, Twilight Sparkle as she was next to him looking relaxed.

"Ahhh, todays a great day isn't it Twi?" Sonic said as he spread his arms around his seat as Twilight was looking at a book.

"Yeah it is." She says as she kept looking at the book in her hands which made Sonic looks annoyed by this.

"Oh come on Twi I thought we went over this, we're supposed to have fun here!" He said as he tried to get the book from her though she kept it away from him.

"Well I'm sorry I'm bored!" She said as Sonic snatches the book from her. "Yeah that's why I asked you to come with me to try and get you out of that library!" He said as he got lucky shot as he got the book out of her position.

"But I need to study for my test with Celestia!" She whined to him as she tried to get the book back from him though he kept keeping the book from her.

"Yeah, for two weeks Twilight! You've been in the library studying for two days! I'm doing you a service!" He said still trying to get the book away from her, he throws the book out of the ferris wheel. Though as it was falling it stopped as Twilight waved her hand and the book came back to her, though she then smirked and stuck her tongue out at Sonic though he looked annoyed by this.

"Can't you get off that thing, I'm serious you look like you need to get out more!" He complained.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you very much!" She had her face upwards, which made Sonic annoyed more by this. "I'm trying to make you less than a recluse than you already are!" She then turned her head around as she looked like she was offended by what Sonic said to her.

"Excuse me? Says you mister blue daredevil!"

"Librarian nerd!" He got close to her face as he said that.

"Blue pincushion!" She got close to his face as they both were looking angry at each other though they heard a cough as both see their ride's door opened and one of the employees that was probably in charge of the ferris wheel.

"Uhhhh are you two uhmmm?" He spoke awkwardly as he didn't know what to say as the two backed away from each other as from this. "NO WE AREN'T…" They both yelled out though they both exited out of the cart of the ferris wheel both feeling awkward from what just happened.

They both walk out as they both just ignore each other after that spout they did back at the ferris wheel. While they sit down on the table and both say nothing to each other. Twilight was still looking at her book as Sonic was upset with this.

"Hello?" He yelled out though he didn't get answer back. "Come on Twilight! Answer back to me I'm trying to talk to you!" Though she still didn't answer back.

"*Sigh* Fine then. I'm going to get a chili dog. Then we'll leave afterword." He said as he sped away from the table as she ignored him as she kept reading her book.

Sonic ran as he stood ahead of someone ordering food from the stands, Sonic was next in line as he came to the person running the stand. "One chili dog please." He places the money as he took the money and nodded.

"Just give me a few minutes you're order will come out." He stepped back in as Sonic begun to wait he was in his thought just thinking about what happened with Twilight and him. _"I know this test is important to her, but could she at least chill out jeez!"_ He thought to himself as he then notices after a few minutes pass and the person comes back.

"Here's your order." He said as he passed a chili dog on a plastic plate to him. "Thanks." He walked with the chili dog in his hand and started to eat it. As he sped back to Twilight as she didn't move from where she was.

"Alright let's go since it's getting a bit late." He said as he munched on the dog, though Twilight still ignored him as she got up and followed him though caught on Sonic's munching.

"I don't know why would you eat those things, you know one of these day they're gonna make you sick." She said to him. He gave a raspberry at her. "Hey don't not it till you try it. And besides what's the worst that can happen?" He said as he took another bite of the hot dog her though she sighed and they both walked back to his house.

 **LATER**

They get back there as Sonic got up to his own room. "*Sigh* we didn't do anything in the carnival, well technically I had fun just you were too busy reading your book." He said complaining as he sees Twilight go to her own room still reading her book as she went in and he sighed.

"You'd think she'd at least have some decency to at least say goodnight to me." He moaned to himself. "Oh well I'm pretty sure she'll get over it tomorrow."

He then went into his own room he placed his hand on his stomach as he was feeling something.

"Oh man, ever since I got back here my stomach's been acting up a bit." He takes his gloves and shoes off and then crashes onto his bed as he covers himself on the covers. "Eh it'll pass over I guess." He then fell asleep though he still felt a pain coming from there.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Morning was arising as Twilight was waking up. "Ehhhhrreh, what time is it?" She groaned as she noticed that she was on a desk and besides her was the book she was reading. She stretched her arms in tiredness and then got up from her seat and then walked over and saw in her room was her dragon friend and assistant Spike as he was sleeping in a basket. She walked over and petted his head as she liked seeing Spike like this as these are the only times that he's innocent like. She then poked his head as she wanted to wake him up as he doesn't get up without Twilight's help.

"Spike, it's time to wake up." She said softly as he groaned from this. "Uggh Twilight it's too early for this." He grumbled as he pulls the covers over his head and Twilight sighs from this and decides to leave him there assuming he'll get up eventually.

"Alright I need to get a shower, I feel a little dirty a little." She said as she walks out of her room and makes her way to the bathroom she reaches there but then hears noises coming from the their as some of them felt like retching noises and groans.

"Huh What was that, it sounded like it came from the bathroom?" She says as she puts her ear on the door, she hears the noises from before and get's worried if someone is in there. She opens the door and looks inside, she spots Sonic standing near the sink as he had both his hands on the sink.

"S-Sonic? Are you alright, was that you doing those noises?" She asks him, he turns around and faces her. His face looked a bit red on his face and his eyes look a bit red.

"Ohhhhhh." He moaned as he slowly walked over to Twilight and then falls down as he somewhat embraces her but then gets out of it and falls to his feet.

"T-Twilight." He said facing her well face and had half-lidded eyes, "I-I need your help." He said as she was blushing from this event.

"What happened? Can you not do this? And were you making those sounds?" She asked him as he nodded. He slowly got up as he kept his balance. "Yeah, sorry about that, it's just ever since I woken my stomach is on fire, like it….. hurts so… bad." He explained. He then felt something come out as he ran to the toilet and then vomited in there as Twilight goes to him and grabs his body to make sure he doesn't overexert himself. after a few seconds he stops and groans again.

"Maybe you need some rest Sonic!" She said as she tries to carry him though she was dragging him to his own bed and then tucks him in, she also then places a trash can near him.

"Alright Sonic I placed a bucket near your bed so that way you can throw up in there without making as much as a mess." She said to Sonic as he was huffing and holding his stomach.

"Urrrrrrgh, thanks Twi." He grunted out as Twilight patted his head. "Your welcome Sonic, wait what did you do to get th-" She then remembered what happened yesterday and how Sonic ate that chili dog from the carnival.

"Was that chili dog the last thing you ate?" She asked him as he was trying to think. "I…...think, ever since I woke up a few minutes my stomach was aching." He said as she then sighs from that. "I told you before that one of these days, those chili dogs were going to get you sick." Twilight said to him.

"Yeah…..I think I kinda deserved that heheheh." He said as he coughs from that.

"Ok just try and get better, alright?" She said as Sonic then closes his eyes and calms down and looks to be breathing calmly and nods. She then walks out of his room and then thinks to herself

"Ok I'll see if I can try and get him better." She said as she got to her room and needed to wake Spike up for his assistance. "Spike wake up!" She said to him as he was surprised as his eyes opened and looked upset.

"I thought you said I could sleep and didn't you say you needed to study for some test?" He said.

"No time! Sonic's sick right now and we need to help him!" She said as soon as he heard this he got out of the bed.

"Why didn't you say so?" He said now looking worried. "What happened to him?" He said to her as she was looking through a book. "Sonic's comedown with a stomach virus, because he ate a chili dog that came from the carnival we were in yesterday, I told him not to eat those things too much but did he listen, no of course he didn't." She criticized him as she turned the pages of a book she was reading, she then brings in another book with her magic and then so on as she turns the pages on each one. She stops as she reads through the last book as she sighs.

"I can't find anything her, there isn't anything here about what he has." She said as she throws the last book to her bed.

"Ok so what do we do?" Spike asked her as she then looked at her. "We're probably gonna need to take Sonic to a doctor first to get any medication for him." She then went and got her clothes and go to the bathroom. "Spike you get Sonic ready to leave." She said to him as he nods. He runs off to Sonic's room and shakes him.

"Sonic wake up we need to go to doctor and see what's wrong with you." He said to him as he groans.

"Uggggh is that so? Alright let me just get up." He got up and got the closet and get his clothes. He then goes to his bathroom to get dressed.

After a few minutes Spike walks down to the living and then sees the two walking down with Sonic still looking pale from when he woke up. Twilight, in her regular clothes was walking near Sonic to try and keep him steady.

"Alright this maybe might be just a little difficult since Sonic's a little….weak." She said as Sonic groaned a bit.

"Yeah that does seem the case." He said looking at Sonic.

"That's wrong….I-I can walk by myself." He said as he got out of Twilight's arm and starts walking over to the door. "Well? Let's go. I know where a doctor is." He walks out the door with the two following him.

They get to Station Square as Sonic walks through the the streets with Twilight and Spike, though sometimes he falters a bit and puts his hand on his stomach, she manages to keep him going as Spike has his other side as well.

So Sonic do you know where the doctor is?" Twilight said to him as he was thinking at first.

"I think it's a bit over here." He said as he arrives to a building as he opens it and then they see that there were a few people waiting, Twilight then goes to the front desk as Sonic and Spike go and sit down on some chairs.

"Um excuse me?" She said as the receptor looked at her and answered her. "Yes? What seems the problem?" She asked her.

"Well my friend is sick and I was hoping maybe we could get an appointment?" She asked as the receptor looked and saw Sonic besides Spike. "Alright just put his name here and wait for your turn." She said to Twilight as she then gets the pen and writes Sonic's name on the list and then goe to sit down next to him.

"Well, how did it go?" He asked still holding his stomach. "We have to wait for a while for our turn." She said to him.

They waited there for a few minutes, as Twilight was soothing his back as he was groaning a bit as he felt pain going through his gut. "It's going to be alright Sonic." She said though Sonic looked at her.

"That's easier said than done Twi." He said. They waited more as someone came out from the door with him holding a clipboard. "Sonic the Hedgehog! You're up." He said out loud as the three all go inside the doctor's office, they then see one of the doctors come in.

"Ah Sonic, how are you doing today?" He said to him.

"Heh not too good doc, I think I got sick with something that I ate." Sonic said to the doctor. After that he started to look at Sonic more and then after a few tests and looking through several parts of his body, and after a while the doctor came back.

"Alright so after a few tests I've come to the conclusion that, yes Sonic may have food poisoning, did he consume something that was contaminated?" He said to Twilight and Spike which she answered quickly.

"Yes, I think it may have been a chilidog that he ate last night when we were in a carnival." She said as the doctor nodded.

"Mhm, yeah I've seen this case before with others, you need to watch what you eat Sonic. Especially if it comes from the carnival." He said as Sonic nodded. He then goes to Twilight and gives her a few papers. "What are these? Twilight asked him.

"This is the papers for him, go to the pharmacy and show them this and they'll give you the medication for Sonic. He said to her as she nods to him. She then got Sonic's hand and then leads him outside of the office and they go outside of the building.

 **LATER**

After getting they got the medicine from the pharmacy and do a little shopping to get the essentials for Sonic to get better, when they got back to home Sonic looked all pale with a hint of green and it looked like he was about to pass out when it had just been to the doctor and the store and that's saying something since he was used to exerting himself across vaster distances than that, which said how much the stomach virus might of been kicking in. Twilight looked at him and sighed with worry.

"Hmm, he looks like he's getting worse than he was in the morning, he need to take medicine now!" She thought to herself as she got the kitchen and spread everything out on the counter she then looked at the medicines she was given for Sonic. "Okay now, this one looks like he should take right now." She said as she read the label of a big bottle of pills. She then took one of the pills from the bottle and then went to get a glass, but then she deliberated on something. "Should I give him just plain water or does he need orange juice to give him that extra nutrition boost that he might need?" She said as she rubbed her chin with her hand in debate. "Spike?!" She called out to her assistant which he came.

"What do you think I should give Sonic to drink the pill down, water or OJ?" She said to the tiny purple dragon. Spike just shrugged his arms and said. "I dunno, does it really matter? Just as long as he downs that pill does it matter what he takes it with?" Spike said to which Twilight put her hands on her hips and glared down as if she didn't approve of his answer. "Spike! Of course it matters it's small details like that make a world of difference in Sonic's recovery, seriously Spike I've never seen Sonic this sick before and considering what he deals with on a daily bases with Eggman and what not he usually is beyond the pillar of what is considered perfect health!" Twilight stressed to Spike on the situation, to which Spike retorted by saying. "Well since you haven't known him for very long that's not saying much, how long has it been again since he shacked up with us?" Spike asked, but Twilight just rolled her eyes and said. "Forget it, I forgot I asked health tips from the same guy that ate those gross cupcakes AJ and Pinkie Pie made that time that made everybody else sick and had been in the garbage for who know how long?" She said as she walks off with the glass of OJ and pill, while Spike heard that statement.

"Hey those were delicious thank you very much!" He said as he walked off.

Twilight walks to Sonic's bedroom as she then looks at the colored hedgehog. "Sonic? Are you awake?" She asked as he turned around and faced her. "Ugggh, yeah I'm still up, can't sleep because of the pain, I almost didn't make it up here with the dizziness and all… Twi?" He spoke slower and his eyes were trying to stay open. "Y-You never told me you had triplet sisters before?" Sonic said being apparent that the deliriousness of vertigo being the culprit for Sonic's confusion. Twilight looked concerned by this and needed to get him better, she took out the cup of OJ and the pill.

"Sonic, you need to take this, you'll get better." She said as he looked closely and tried to take the pill that Twilight was handing to him but was grabbing air due to his vertigo.

"Do you need help with drinking the pill?" She asked as she was watching her friend grabbing nothing. "N-Nah I-I can do it Twi." He said though he kept missing. She then had a bored expression as she then just stops Sonic by grabbing his chest and administers the pill herself and gently lifts the glass to Sonic's lips so he can drink without choking or making a mess as he drinks. "Okay," She says as she's satisfied that that choir was out of the way and said. "I'm going to go take that shower now that I never took this morning you go and try to get some rest okay?" She gently says to him, to which he says. "Okay you go do that, I'm sure I'll be fine." He says through nauseated half open eyes and giving her the most reassuring smile he can muster, to which Twilight couldn't help but respond by gently running her hand down his head in a soothing sort of matter.

Then she turned around to leave but as she was leaving she heard Sonic shivering under the covers as if he was cold. She turned around to see what she was hearing was confirmed to be true as Sonic was gripping the covers and shaking as if he was desperate to get warm. She couldn't help but have a feeling of mounting concern on her face as she stood there at the door frame of his room looking back at Sonic. It was clear that his symptoms were escalating very quickly in the short time he had become sick, would he get even sicker from this point forward, she certainly hoped not for his own sake… and for her own as well not knowing what to do if he got more gravely ill.

As she was bathing in the shower Twilight couldn't help but remember the night before this all happen and the fight she had with him about not paying any attention to him on their night out. She then started to feel guilt and remorse had started to set in as she reflected on the night prior before all this had occurred. Had this been all her fault? Had she took more of an interest in his efforts to spend time with her, would of Sonic had that chilli dog in frustration at Twilight putting him off like that in favor of her studies. She then tried to forget about it as she washed herself with the shampoo that was in the sides of the shower.

After that shower which she felt that it took forever to her she walks down the stairs as she starts stretching her arms. "*Sigh* I need to alleviate this worry, besides maybe I should take a bit of a break from studying as well." She walks down as she sits on the couch and takes the remote.

"Maybe some of this television could help quell my thoughts." She said as she pressed a button and the screen goes to a channel that had that cliche pipe organ music used in soap opera's as she hears an actress give her hammy performance. "Oh Doctor, how is he?! How is my darling Stephan?" She dramatically came up to the doctor with her hands clasped together in anticipation to hear the news about her beloved. To which the looked at her with grim reassurance and said. "I'm afraid his condition is far more grave than originally anticipated, and the antigen he has progressed more quickly than we thought and he's in the stages where conventional treatments are no longer effective, where giving him stronger medicine though his chances at this point are grim and only time will tell if he makes it through or not." Upon hearing this Twilight started to grip the couch fraught terror since this program was hitting to close to home for her at her situation with Sonic as she started to grit her teeth in angst worry as she listen on to the performance.

"Hey Twilight?" A voice spoke as she sees it was Spike as he was eating chips which he probably got from the kitchen, he looks at the television and sees what she was watching.

"Are you watching General Hospital? Man I can never get into that show ya know?" He said as he sits down on the sofa with her. "I mean those performances by that doctor is sooo over the top! I mean I know it's a serious moment with someone nearly at the brink of death but at least do it with some taste!" He complained as Twilight's fists tightened from Spike's words. He sees this and then looked worried and then got the remote.

"Let's try and see what else is on." He says as he then presses a button and changes the channel.

"-in other news, people in the west coast of Mazuri are dealing with diseases all over there, and our doctors are trying there best to figure out a cure." A news reporter said as the screen next to him showed people in beds all looking sick and doctors wearing hazmat suits and checking on the people. She then gritted her teeth as she saw that, Spike immediately changed the channel.

They then happened on a channel showing a deep space crew eating lunch together and enjoying each other's company. Spike then started to breath a sigh of relief and said to himself. "Haaaa finally a nice Sci Fi movie for Twilight to engage herself with and make her relax and forget her angsty worries about Sonic's health." Spike mused, but then the calm setting of the movie drastically changes when one of the crew members light halfheartedly pats one guy on the stomach out of happy reassurance when suddenly that very guy started coughing and writhing in agony. At first it seems like he's choking but then he collapses on the table they are eating on clutching his stomach in agony. "What's wrong with him, is he choking!?" One of the crew members says in panic. "No I think it's something he ate?" Another one says. Then something looks like it's pushing against the walls of his stomach and then in a gruesome fashion a light tan worm snake like creature with chrome carnivorous teeth bursts from his stomach. "Oh my God!" A woman screamed as she witnessed the horrible event with the creature quickly slithering away from the crew.

As soon as they saw that scene Twilight had the most shocked expression on her face as well as Spike, he then had to cover up her eyes as he turned off the TV. He took off his hands from her face and she then was breathing heavily as if she was hyperventilating from that scene she just saw.

"Twilight are you alright?" Spike said as he went towards her looking worried. "I'm fine Spike. I…..think I need to go and read something." She said as she had her hand on her head and then walk upstairs to her room. He looked worried but decided to let her be, considering the one thing he knew above all else when it came to Twilight Sparkle, that the one thing that gave her solace was reading, though that's what she did with the majority of her time as well, no matter what the occasion was. Spike then scratched his chin in quarry on what he should do. He then looked at the clock and realized lunch was soon approach and decided to go to the kitchen to see what he could whip up, as he was making his way to the kitchen he thought to himself.

 _"Man this affair with Sonic being sick has really got Twilight on edge, I mean I know she get's high strung a lot of the time, which isn't really unusual most of the time? Could she feel guilty about this, or is it just concern for Sonic's well being? I'll admit, I'm a bit concern as well about this, Sonic can't be having a pleasant time up there with all the discomfort he seems to be experiencing. Spike then snapped his fingers when an idea came to mind. "I know I'll make us some soup, that's the best kind of nourishment to have no matter what ailment you might have! Though what type of soup should I make? It can't be milk base for Sonic's sake? I better go look at the old recipe book to see what it has to offer in the form of soups?"_ He thinks as he goes to the kitchen.

Twilight was busy looking through a book to try and get her mind off of the situation.

"Ok Twilight get it together, deep breaths. You can get through this. I just need to give him the medication every day and see what he'll need and maybe he'll get better. " She said as she breathed in and out.

"But what if something happens to him? Something that's out of my control?" She thought as she was panicking and her hands were gripping her face.

Though she breathed again as she made through the hallways of Sonic's house as she goes to Sonic's room and sees Sonic sleeping, she frowns as she goes over to him and she crouches down and then places her head on his sides as she frowns.

"Sonic…..please get better." She thought as she grasps his hand as she didn't noticed that he had an eye opened slightly and smiles that he knew that he had a great friend looking out for him.

 _"Thank you Twilight…"_ He thinks in his head as he then sees a tear go down Twilight's eye and he grasps Twilight's hand and he closed his eye to try and get some rest.

* * *

 **And that's the oneshot.**

 **I'm sorry if the story was a bit down since you know being sick sucks, but I'd like to hear from you guys if you want to see a second part? Leave a review and tell me what you think of this oneshot.**

 **Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I decided to make another oneshot and don't worry, the sequel to the last one will come later I promise.**

 **Summary: Sonic is having a normal day buying groceries with Twilight, though something comes knocking they're way. Trouble. As Eggman brings out the big guns to finally destroy Sonic. The Egg Beater.**

* * *

It's the afternoon in Station Square as people were walking through the streets. Through one of the sidewalks where two people, well more specifically one hedgehog and one pony are walking around with both of them having bags full of food and other things.

"Alright Twi, so what else do you think we need?" Sonic asked as he gripped the bags in his hands. Twilight looked at her list.

"Well, we just need to look at what books they have in the bookstore because I'm curious." She said. Though Sonic sighed.

"Twi, we need to get these bags back home, my hands are cramping right now." He said as Twilight just slapped his shoulder. "Oh come on I'm pretty sure you're tough enough to handle carrying a few bags." She said to him. He chuckles at this side of Twilight which he liked.

Though as they were walking through they suddenly an explosion came from where they were.

"AHH!" Twilight yelled out as the explosion came out through the streets, Sonic quickly dropped his stuff he was holding as he protected her from some of the rubble that came out and sped out of the direction.

"Whoa jeez, what was that!" Sonic said as he looks at that destruction, though upwards he saw something upwards. It then approaches down and recognizes who that was. It was a robot that has a red metal mustache and has spikes all over the body. There was a star bumper shield on its left arm, and a wrecking ball on its right arm, missile packs on its back.

"Sonic is that?" Twilight said as he nods. "Yeah, it is." He said as they knew who it was.

"HOHOHOHO why hello Sonic. How's your day?" The casual voice heard from the robot. Though Sonic then had an angry expression after he knew that voice from anywhere.

"Eggman, what was that for?" He yelled at the screen. Twilight's face looked angry as well and joined in with Sonic. "What is your problem, you could have hurt someone!" She yelled as the scientist on the screen laughed at this.

"Well I wanted to say that…..it's a message for you Sonic…..to meet with the robot. Let's just say that…..if you don't arrive." He then got closer to the screen as he grins to them. I'LL TAKE OUT THE REST OF THE CITY." He said with the sudden evil creeping in his voice. The two looked surprised after he said that, they knew that Eggman was evil but he'd never want to destroy a part of Station Square.

"What are you getting at here Eggman?" Sonic said to him.

"I just want to finish this skirmish between us, and I've now created the ULTIMATE weapon to combat you especially hedgehog! Now follow my robot suit and face me." His suit then pointed to Twilight as she was getting out of Sonic's arms. "And don't even bother bringing your little magical girlfriend with you since I want to duel with you head on. Or else I'll get " He said as the two then blush from his comment and look away though go back to their serious looks.

"Fine, I'll face you, on your terms Eggy." He said to him though Twilight looked worried. "Sonic doesn't try and be reckless. He's probably leading you to a trap!" " She said looking worried about him as Sonic placed his finger on her mouth to get her to stop talking.

"Twi, I'll be alright, you know me, I'll survive. And besides " He said as he faces the robot. "Alright, Ivo lead the way." He said to him getting serious as Eggman chuckles.

"Very well. It's time to face your doom!" He said as he flew to a direction with Sonic following him. The robot flies off in its jet boots and Sonic runs on through the buildings though after the two are out of eyesight, Twilight had her hand closed in near chest as she then uttered a heavy sigh of worry, while trying to keep her feelings under the control. However, she quickly found the way out of this, as she then charged her horn, and looked at the direction where Sonic runs off. She then spread her wings and jumped off the building. She quickly caught the airflow, and then she took off after Sonic to at least give him some cover.

MEANWHILE

They kept on going through the path and as the rockets on Eggman's robot were roaring like a T-Rex. Sonic donned a serious face as he knew that the robot Eggman had would be can be a challenge to beat and he loves a challenge. The robot stopped as it then faced him as they were in a green field.

"Alright, Eggman. Here we are." He said calmly as Eggman landed his robot on the ground. "Ok, are you ready to die Sonic?" He said as cold as he could. There was a silence was heard throughout the field and a wind blowing from the field as they both got ready to fight. A leaf falls down from a tree as suddenly motion was going through the two objects. Sonic started to go after the robot as Eggman then started firing missiles through his back as soon as Sonic got moving and he grabbed the string of the wrecking ball as the ball starts swinging it ahead.

And Sonic then runs through as he dodges the missiles and then jumped over the wrecking ball though he then got hit by stray missile blast that was shot.

"AHHHGH!" He shouted in pain though he kept on going. He went closer and tried to attack him with his spin dash, though he was blocked by his shield as it made a 'ding' sound.

"W-What the?" He said as then the robot then grabbed Sonic's face as he then punches him which made Sonic fly into the sky by the recoil, The doctor then forwarded his right arm which made the wrecking ball go forward as well as it was about to hit Sonic though he runs away from it, though he then notices it comes towards him as it gets dragged through the ground as it looked like he was trying to trip him though he jumped up to avoid it, only to get hit by the wire of the wrecking ball.

As soon as Sonic landed face first on the ground, Eggman walked up to Sonic as he stared at him as he swung the ball. "Get up rodent I'm not done with you yet." Eggman's voice was heard from the cockpit. As he got up he looked at him directly as he recovered his bearings.

"Is that all you got?" He whispered as then Eggman's robot grabbed Sonic. "So a glutton for punishment eh?" He said as he then tried to punch Sonic though he stopped it, though he then was thrown to the ground with his body.

Meanwhile Twilight was in this sky watching and being horrified as she was seeing her best friend being beaten to death by Eggman.

"Oh my gosh…" Twilight muttered to herself.

 _"Calm down Twilight, he's fine he'll be ok. Besides he's faced worse?"_ She thought to herself as she kept flying at a steady pace and make sure not to be spotted by Eggman.

He then was about to swing his fist right at his head though Sonic was quick on his feet and runs ahead from the punch as its robot hand crushes the ground.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Egghead!" Sonic yelled out though groans a bit as he felt the pain go through him. He then heard the sound of missiles being fired at him. He grunted as he sidestepped through them with Eggman watching in his cockpit.

"What's the matter Sonic? Run out of quips? Cat got your tongue?" He said as he jumped and spin dashed the shield again.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled as Eggman was not amused by this. "Really that's it? No witty retort just that?" He said as he then knocks him out of his spin and then hits him to the ground again.

"Face it, you've lost. This battle suit is specifically designed to match and out-class your speed and the only reason you can take this much punishment is that of all those magic rings that you've collected." He then grabs him and inches his hand near him where he can see him. "Which means I get to toy with you longer than necessary!" He said as he smiled. "Face it, I've studied you closely this time, we've reached your limit."

As soon as he said that Sonic's eyes arched up as soon as he heard those word from him. "M-My limit?" He quietly said as he grinned wildly and his eyes and pupils go wide. "LIMIT?" He yelled as then as quick as lightning he zoomed away.

"EGAD! Where did he go? Well, that won't be a problem, I'll just check my digital map." He said pulling out his radar from inside his machine.

Twilight also saw this and was now worried about where did Sonic go. "Oh no, what did he do now?" She said as she looked and she didn't see him anywhere in the field that Eggman was.

"Ok, I got him locate his…...three miles in the east?" He said questioningly.

 **Meanwhile**

Sonic had his hand on the ground as he was readying himself to do a Figure Eight Peel Out.

"LIMIT? I've got your 'limit' right here!" He yelled out as he was charging up. Then he zoomed away from where he was.

Twilight then saw something out in the distance. "Wait is that Sonic?" She said as she flew to where that thing was coming, though as she did it just zoomed right pass her and she got blown away by the wind.

"And now he's…..coming to me, at mach speed." He said as he then felt the earth shake as he looks at his seniors and sees Sonic zooming right towards him at top speed.

"Oh sh-" He then raised his shield as quickly as he could until Sonic then hits him with all the momentum he had and made an impact. He then forces him to the ground as it then hits through rocks.

Sonic then fell back down as he was holding his head with both arms. "H-Ha, H-How's that for m-my limit Eggman?" He shakingly said as he was trying to stand up.

"It's just fine Sonic. Eggman said as he came out from the rubble, with Sonic and from far away from Twilight looking distraught at this.

"I'm more upset that you managed to just dent my shield." He said as looking at his shield, though he stopped and then grabbed Sonic and was about the squeeze him to death. As he was saying this suddenly attacked by something off in the distance, he lets go of Sonic by accident as he stumbles to get his footing.

"GAH what was that?" He yelled out as Twilight came down and picked up Sonic as best she could by using her magic and then teleport away from the doctor. He then got his sight back and he looked around and saw that Sonic wasn't there.

"Dammit!" He cursed as he tried to get his barrings. "You can run hedgehog but you can't hide!" He called out in anger.

 **LATER**

In a place that was far from where Eggman was, they reappeared with Twilight still holding Sonic in her arms. She then noticed that it started to rain, she looked around and saw a cave that both she and Sonic can be safe as she struggled as she pulled him in.

"HRRRH, come on…...gosh you're a lot heavy then you look!" She gasped as she barely managed to get him in. She was gasping for air as she felt winded from carrying Sonic. She then looks at Sonic and gets close to him and tries to get him to wake up.

"Sonic...please wake-up!" She said as she moving his face with her hand though it wasn't doing anything as got worried and shakes him faster.

"Don't die on me!" She said as she started slapping his face constantly in hopes of trying to wake him up though after a few slaps he starts opening his eyes and is feeling pain on his face.

"DAH! Twi! Stop! I'm awake!" He says as she stops and sees Sonics dazed face and then goes in for a bear hug.

"Oh thank god you're awake!" She said as she was snuggling his chest though Sonic was blushing from what Twilight was doing.

"Hey! Twi Aggh, stop that!" He called out though he couldn't get out of her grip. Twilight realized what she was doing and gets out of the hug.

"S-Sorry about that Sonic." She said as she turns her head around in embarrassment with Sonic looking away as well.

"So what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from me and my fight against Eggman." He said to her though Twilight had her head and eyes covered with her hair.

 **(Tears After The Cloudy Weather - Pokémon Movie 20 Music)**

"I'm….sorry, I just wanted to check if you were alright, and...seeing how are you were almost beaten to a pulp by his machine." She said as she was looking at him with worry.

"Yeah…..to put it lightly yes I was getting my butt kicked by him." He looked shocked that Twilight saw the whole spectacle with him snapping.

"And…..you looked like you almost….. lost your temper with Eggman." She said as Sonic then was silent for when she said that. She looked more worried as she got closer and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic?" She said as she's trying to get an answer from him. He stopped as e didn't want to talk

"Well….. He kinda made fun of the fact that I've lost my limit with my speed." He said as he then grits his teeth and hits his fist on the rock. Twilight then slightly frowned as she heard what he said, Eggman just trying to mock him.

"Hey, Sonic." She asked him with her voice sounding quiet as he turns his head slightly and looks back at her. "What?" He heard her voice as he wondered what she meant.

"Listen to me, you can't let Eggman get into your head. He's trying to make you angry and be unfocused." She told him as he didn't say anything. She got closer and then took one of his hands and placed hers on his and waved her hand and made Sonic's head turn to face hers.

"Look I can help you if you want, you don't need to do this alone. Drop that stubbornness for once." She said to him as his face changed to a grin and then came in for an embrace as she then blushes from this though she warms up to it as her wings go on each of Sonic's shoulders.

 **(Song Ends)**

"Thanks for that talk Twi." He said quietly as he released her and then gets up and raised her up with him. They then looked outside and saw the rain has calmly subsided.

"Come on! Let's get that Egghead and show his weapon ain't no match for us!" He said with his spirit and confidence back as Twilight smiled and spread her wings and flew beside him.

 **LATER**

The Egg Beater was firing missiles everywhere in the area it was in as well as hitting everything with his wrecking ball. Eggman was furious that his radar was damaged from that blast that Twilight did and he was literally firing everything he had just so he can find the hedgehog and pony.

"COME OUT AND FACE ME SONIC! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE WITH THAT PONY FRIEND OF YOURS. SHE STOLE THAT VICTORY FROM ME!" He yelled out through the speakers and his voice was heard.

"Hey, Baldy!" A voice called out in the distance as he then turned around and saw Sonic and Twilight both walking casually towards him.

"Maybe you want to try and take out your anger against something that's not random rubble?" He said nonchalantly.

"And maybe be a little bit more composed and organized while you're at it?" Twilight added as the machine then flew to where they were.

"So you finally showed up to face me rodent." He then saw Twilight was with him. "And you brought your little girlfriend with you out of hiding. Now I can destroy you both at once." He said as he flew to them and then launched his wrecking ball at them through it went through them. Eggman was flabbergasted at what happened though was met with a rain of magic beams as he tried to shield himself though the shield was damaged enough by the magic blasts. After the blasts stopped he looks up and then sees they're up in the sky with Twilight holding Sonic by his hand.

( **OMM OST 06 - Clashing Egos)**

"Heh, you like that Eggy?" But you haven't seen nothing yet!" He says as Eggman then launches his wrecking ball at them in the air, though Twilight immediately teleports away from that attack. And then with enough force Twilight throws him and he get's into a spin dash and hits the Egg Beater though as it goes at Twilight she summons a shield spell on her arm and then knocks him back to Eggman.

It then hits Eggman again then back to Twilight and it kept going and it kept damaging him until Eggman growls at this.

"CUT THAT OUT!" Eggman yelled as he fires missiles and aimed it at Twilight right from behind her as she managed to evade some of them by flying away and sending some of those back at the Egg Beater which does a bit of damage though some of them hit her.

"AHHHGH!" Twilight yelling out in pain and then was falling though she gets rescued from Sonic as he carried her.

"You alright Twilight?" He questioned her though she nods. "Yeah, I'm alright." She said as He let's go of her and she flies up. "Let's keep it up with Eggman!" She exclaimed as Sonic then ran around Eggman. He was seeing where he was and then tries to hit him though he couldn't hit Sonic.

"ARRRGH stand still you pest!" He angrily yelled out as he couldn't hit him and while this was happening Twilight with a cloaking spell get behind the Egg Beater and charge her hand with an ice spell.

"Let's see if you can get a chill out of this!...I need to work on my comeback lines." She quietly chuckled as she fires an ice encasing spell onto the back of the Egg Beater's jet engine that was on its legs. As Eggman was trying to his Sonic, his alarms were blaring as he felt his robot was falling.

"WHAT THE WHY IS….?" He then sees that the jets were expanding and then explodes and falls down to the ground.

"HUMPH Very clever of you! But I don't need any flight to beat any of you!" He yelled as he managed to get up quickly and tries to launch his wrecking ball again.

"Heh, the same old move." He whispered as though Sonic with Twilight giving him an electric spell then runs through the chain of the wrecking ball and then hits him straight in the face as the entire suit was electrified as Twilight then redirected the wrecking ball towards him and hits him as well.

He starts flailing as the electricity starts short circuiting. "AGGGRRRGH, the control won't respond, damn that magic freak!" He screeched out as he kept hitting the controls trying to get them to work though it was for naught.

"Alright let's finish him!" He shouted as he and Twilight both high-five each other as Sonic then got in his ball form and goes into a spin dash and Twilight charges her magic to her hands and then both fire it off with Sonic speed boosting through and Twilight firing off a big blast of magic.

 **(Music Ends)**

They hit as an explosion happens and then as the smoke clears up from it, they look and see the robot in both look and see Eggman in tatters getting away.

"Hey, Eggman! I thought you said you were going to destroy me?" He yelled out as Twilight giggled.

"I'll get you next time you blue rodent! And you're little pony friends as well!" He yelled as he ran away looking at his device to call someone to get him a ride

"Well that was pretty awes- hey do you feel lightheaded?" He was talking until he then falls down on his back.

"Sonic wh-" Twilight was in shock as she was about to go to him though she falls down with him and the two of them were now exhausted from that fight. The two of their faces were near each other as they were lying on the field as they were both smiling as both were smiling.

* * *

 **And that's it**

 **This was an idea I had in my head with Sonic and Twilight vs the Egg Beater though I had a few writers block though Apexwolf provided me with some ideas for this. I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Later!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was a sunny morning in Ponyville as inside of the Castle of Friendship the alicorn princess Twilight has been inside of her library as she was rearranging her books for a while as she levitates the books around herself as she had her hooves on some of the books as she was looking at their titles.

"Okay, so these go in the Y section." She said to herself as held her head towards a shelf as her horn shinned and levitated the books upwards and then go to a section of her library as she then sighs. "And I think I'm done!" She said as she stretches her hooves in tiredness, though she then felt her stomach rumble.

"Man how long have I've been rearranging book?" She then looks at her clock. "Whoa! I've been here for that long?! I need to get something to eat. Maybe I can catch Sonic today." She said as she walks out of the library as she then sees Spike and Twilight's student Starlight Glimmer were both eating on the table as the two were sitting on their chairs. Spike was munching on jewels and Starlight was eating a hay sandwich.

"Hey Spike, Starlight!" She said to them as they heard her come into the room and then sat down on a chair on the other side of the table.

"Twilight! Are you finally finished arranging the books in the library?" Spike said as he then munches on another gem.

"Yes I did finish my sorting of books and I did it with any of your help Starlight!" She squinted at her as she looked nervously with a smile.

"Well, you never asked me to help!" She said with her word sounding weird and her mouth chewing on her hay sandwich. Though as Twilight sighed from Starlight's answer, then she looked around the room that usually she'd find her friend around here sleeping though as she noticed he wasn't around. She looked at the two eating and then asked them a question.

"Hey have any of you seen Sonic anywhere?" She said as Spike in the middle of eating a gem starts to cough as the bits of the gem didn't enter his mouth, same goes for Starlight as chokes on her sandwich as soon as she heard that question, Twilight was alarmed from what happened.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry about that, did I say something?" She said as she tried to go over to them though Spike raises his hand to tell her to not come to him as they recovered from their food accidents.

"No it's fine Twi, it's just we haven't seen Sonic anywhere right Spike?" Starlight said as Spike nods. "Yeah I mean it wasn't like he was going to Fluttershy just to go and see Tails or any-" He was talking until he places both his paws on his mouth as well as Starlight looked shocked from him saying that. "I guess I'll try looking for Tails, maybe he's with him." She said as she then gets up from her seat and then gallops out the room. Starlight then looks at Spike with anger as he smiles sheepishly.

LATER

Twilight was running through Ponyville as she was following the pathway to Fluttershy's hut as she was thinking to herself as she was galloping through the town and passing through the ponyvilans as they pass on by.

"I wonder why hasn't Sonic been around me lately? Is it been like weeks since the last time we've talked? Maybe he's just been with his friends and they've been doing some activities…..yeah that might be it, I'm just gonna check on him." She reassured herself as she then walks towards Fluttershy's home.

Meanwhile with Fluttershy

She was going through her house and was checking on her animals, she walked towards a basket and was then looking at the little squirrels that were resting there.

"Okay little ones, it's time for lunch! I've prepared your food and it's in the kitchen!" She said as squirrels then all go running off as she smiles as she then walks over the other side of her room and then sees Tails on the side of her house, he was now working on his desk. Fluttershy walked towards him.

"How is the thing coming along Miles?" She said as she looks at what he's been working on and it looked like some sort of weapon of sorts. "It's been going just fine though I haven't gotten the kinks out of it, I think it'll be ready later it'll all go well." He said calmly as he working on it and Fluttershy smiled.

"That's great!" She cheered, "Um… I mean, whatever it is…" Tails then looked at her with a questionable look on his face, "It is a thing I've been working for the last few days." He says as he smiles, "I don't think you want to know the details."

Fluttershy responded his words with a wink, and then she started humming charmingly while she headed towards the opposite corner of the room. Tails was staring at her while she was walking and he couldn't help but chuckle quietly upon seeing how she's dancing to the beat of her hummings. He then turned his attention back to his desk and continued his work.

Though soon a knock came from the door as Fluttershy then stopped humming as she frowned that their moment was ruined. "Don't worry I'll get it." She said as she goes over to her front door and then opens the door though when she did she looked frightened.

"Hi, Flutte.." Said Twilight though was interrupted when Fluttershy closed the door and then rushed to where Tails was.

"Miles! Twilight is here! You need to hide your thing you're working on fast!" She quietly yelled out as much as she could. Tails was surprised as he waved his head left and right looking for somewhere to hide his invention as he pushed the thing under Fluttershy's sofa and he gave the thumbs up to her as Fluttershy nodded and reached to the front door and opened it with Twilight looking confused...

"Fluttershy, what happened? Why'd you shut the door on me like that?" She asked her pegasus friend as she looked calm, or at least acting as calm as she could.

"Oh, I didn't want to let out my little animal friends out since it's their nap time. Sorry about that Twilight." She said to her had her head down.

"That's alright Fluttershy, just warn me next time before you do that." She said as she walks into her house, she looks around as she noticed the usual animal doing stuff and Tails as he had his laptop open and looked like he was typing away at the board. He looked up and saw Twilight there looking as if she was waiting for an answer.

"You um Twilight how are you?" He said to her.

"I'm fine, say if Sonic around here? Since you're his best friend and he'd here." She said looking at him with a hopeful face.

"Well hate to tell you this Twilight but he's not here, I think he's maybe with Knuckles and AJ probably picking apples." He said as Twilight looked down in depression.

"Oh…..ok then. Thanks, sorry to bother you two." She said as she walked out through the front door of Fluttershy's house. As soon as she left, both Fluttershy and Tails then sighed in relief as she walked to Tails.

"That was a close one." She said as he wiped a sweat from his forehead. "Yeah, it was. I'm gonna finish this thing." He said as he went over to her sofa and went back to his work desk and continued working on the invention as Fluttershy smiled.

"Alright Miles, I'm going to go check on the birds outside...do you need anything?" She asked him. "Nah I'm good, thanks for asking though." He said to her as she went out the back door to check on the birds.

* * *

LATER

Applejack was bucking against a tree as the apples fell down into the basket.

"And that makes the twenty baskets today!" She said as she then got to another tree and then bucked another tree as the apples fell down and landed on the baskets that were near there, though she noticed someone walking here as it was Knuckles walked towards another tree as he then punched one and another tree and both then apples fall down and into the basket that was near the trees.

"HA I got twenty-one baskets!" He said as he smiled and grinned to himself as Applejack then sighed as she then runs over and then kicked another tree which was near Knuckles as the apples from that tree then begun to fall down on Knuckles.

"Ow-off-agh, HEY YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Knuckles yells at AJ to which she smiles at to him. "Hey it's all fair in love and war?" She said though was then answered with him hitting a tree with his and then has apples fall on her head.

"Agh...well I guess I deserved that." She said as she snorted and was picking up the apples that were scattered through the ground. "Now that's out of the way help me pick up my apples here?" She asked as Knuckles nodded. "Sure." He said as goes to her to help.

"So how's the preparation for the food going?" Knuckles asking her as he picks the apples up. "Well they're going by smoothly, at the rate it's going we'll be done by the evening assuming 'she' doesn't know about it." She said.

"Yeah, though it did seem odd that-" He then was interrupted when he heard a sound of something walking through the field.

"HELLO! Applejack? Are you there?" A voice called out as AJ and Knuckles look in surprise as they both heard who it is.

"Oh crud it's Twilight! Quick hide everything!" She called out as they were then getting the apples into the basket as quickly as they could, soon enough they did as they spotted Twilight trotting over to them.

"Ah I knew I'd find you here Applejack, oh hey Knuckles how are you two?"Twilight asked the two as their eyes moved from each other and then back to Twilight.

"W-We're doing fine sugar cube! I'm just gathering apples as usual and Knux here is helping me out right Red?" She said shoving her shoulder onto Knuckles chest to which he nodded.

"Yeah I was helping her!" He said as he sighed and then leans onto an apple tree. "So uh.. what's shaking Twi?" AJ asked her. Twilight was looking at them and thought that they were acting a bit suspicious though but she brushes it off.

"Well I'm trying to find Sonic since I wanted to ask him something." She asked them desperately seeking an answer.

"Huh well ah haven't seen him anywhere since yesterday have you Knux?" AJ said and then asked Knuckles. "No, I didn't see him anywhere, and he didn't show up when it was our sparring time." He said trying to make up something to her. Twilight then looked disappointed at the answer.

"Oh…..ok then, thank you for telling me." She said as she turns around and then walks away from the two as soon as she was out of earshot both Knuckles and Applejack sigh in relief.

"Ugh that was close," AJ said to herself and to Knuckles.

"Yeah it was, I'm glad I didn't say anything about Sonic am I right?" He said smiling to himself though AJ just looked in confusion. "Aaaaaaanyway, we gotta hurry and get that food ready before Twilight might get suspicious." She said as Knuckles nodded and they both walked through the forest.

As she kept trying to find Sonic she kept finding her friends that were busy with things, Rainbow Dash was busy flying around and delivering things to other people along with Shadow though they both were too busy and couldn't talk to her though at one point they then bumped into each other and they haven't seen Sonic anywhere.

Then she looked in Rarity's Boutique where Silver and Rarity were putting the touches on a dress that looked similar to another dress that Rarity made though when Twilight was coming through the two had to stuff the dress into a closet to hide it from her. She came in as she wanted to know where Sonic was though as they couldn't say anything but say maybe Pinkie knows where he could be, she nodded as she exited the place via teleporting as she grew anxious as she was walking through the sidewalks of Ponyville.

"Why is Sonic being so distant to me? Is he hiding something from me, but he's my friend what is there to hide?" She kept pondering as she almost gets hit by an oncoming cart but teleports away as the alicorn keeps on pondering. "I mean have I not been there enough for him? Have I been too busy with my princess duties?" She thought to herself as she was reaching towards Sugarcube Corner.

Inside Sugarcube Corner in the kitchen was Pinkie as she was hard at work making something as she was whistling, and humming a tune while she was shaking her head with the tune.

"Hum-de da le de." She hummed as she then got a knock from the door behind her. "Ohh I wonder who that is?" She said to herself but as she got to the door it was knocking in a strange way as Pinkies attitude changed as she opened the door and stepped out sneakily as she eyed both sides to make sure no one was watching.

As she steps outside where she saw a figure go in between two houses and she then looks around and then walks that spot as she then sees a blue figure leaning on the wall where half of it was dark.

"So…Blue Missile...are you almost done with the party?" She whispered as she was walking up to the figure. "Well we're almost done, I've checked with everyone and it looks like they're almost done." It said as it walks over to the pink pony. "Also why call me Blue Missile?" It asked her as she giggles at the question.

"It's you're codename silly! After that plan, we hitched when we were in the milkshake shop." She said to him as she and the figure both remembered what happened on that day.

* * *

FLASHBACK

It was afternoon in Ponyville, outside a Malts shop there was the blue hedgehog walking back from the counter as he was holding a smoothie as he was drinking it. He opened his mouth and now was yawning but was interrupted as a figure suddenly came to him.

"HEY SONIC!" She yelled out as he started spitting out yogurt in his mouth. "COUGH, COUGH…..Pinkie...COUGH What the heck?" He muttered to himself as he was recovering from the shock.

"Sorry about that, anyway I need to tell you about something." She said as Sonic recovered and now had his attention. "Okay so I noticed that next week is Twilight's birthday, and I was hoping that maybe you can help me with it?" She said to him. He was confused at this as he talked.

"Wait, wait,wait…..why do you want my help? I mean don't you know how to plan a party by yourself?" He says to her though she nods at this.

"I mean sure I can it's just I want you to help me out because she's been the closest "friend" to you for a while." She said as she nudges him with her elbow. Sonic looked puzzled at what she said but rolled with it.

"Ok if you say so Pinks," He said as she smiles. "Yay, let's get started!" She said as she grabbed Sonic's arm and dragged him out of the Malts shop and to her house.

NOW

"Yeah I remember, so how's the status with the birthday cake?" Sonic asked her. Pinkie looked around to see if there wasn't anyone spying them and then looked at Sonic.

"Well I'm done but I need more time to prepare the party with everyone else, you kinda need to distract her if she tries to ask something weird." Pinkie said in one breath though Sonic had a questioned look on his face.

"Wait what do I do just talk to her?" He asked the obvious though Pinkie nodded as she was heading back into the kitchen through the back door. "Yeah just talk with her and maybe get into a conversation to explain to her what have you been doing, you can make something up ok bye!" She said as she closed the door.

Sonic was standing there thinking as he needed to think about what to say to Twilight after avoiding her for a while. He walked out of the corner and then tried to find Twilight he searched for her, he looked in every spot in Ponyville, at the sun as it was setting meaning he had to get to her immediately.

As he then finally saw her laying on a bench looking down as if she was sleeping, he sighed as he then had to go up to her.

"H….Hey Twilight?" He asked her but then Twilight just raised her wings to cover her face to ignore her. "Twi, I know you've been looking for me, I'm right here!" He said out loud but still was ignored by her. He walked over towards her. "Hey, Twilight? Are you listening to-" As he got closer he got pushed away from a purple barrier around herself. He stepped away and now had to think to himself.

"Great now she's angry that I avoided her, and she's put herself in a barrier." He said to himself as he places his hand on his face.

"At this rate, she won't get to her party. But what can I do to get her attention?" He thought to himself as he then got something thinking in his head.

"Wait I have an idea, it's risky and I think I might get her there." He thought to himself as he zoomed away from her to get something to get her out of her barrier.

After a while as the night starts coming in through the sky as Twilight was still on the bench as she was still laying on it.

She heard a knock from outside her barrier as she peeked out from behind as she saw who was it that was knocking from that, it was Sonic, she began to ignore him again though she then spotted something in his hands, her friendship journal.

"What are you doing with that?" She said as she got up from the bench. Sonic breathes in as he's not liking what he's doing this as a last resort.

"I'm gonna rip this in half Twi!" He said out loud as Twilight then got out of the shield and then was looking angry at him.

"Sonic don't you dare!" She said as she breathed out a snort as he then took off from where he was as Twilight then flew off from her spot and went after him. He then rushed through the town as he was evading her left and right as she was levitating and throwing things at Sonic to stop him but he was too quick for her.

"That's it keep following me!" He thought to himself as he kept running out of the town as Twilight kept flying after him. They got to the field as he still kept running towards Sweet Apple Acres where Twilight kept following through trees and firing beams at him to get him to stop though it was futile as Sonic going through the trees easily and Twilight kept running into them causing her to have leaves and scratches all over her.

He got to where was the barn as he got in as Twilight dived straight in as she tackled him into the barn as she landed onto his back and then starts punching him.

"Give me my journal back!" She yelled out as she tried to get it out of his hands though before she could do it the lights turned on as she saw all of her friends and Sonic's friends around them as there was a banner saying "Happy Birthday Twilight!"

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled out as there was confetti blown around with Twilight standing up from where she and Sonic were lying on as she has the most surprised look on her face.

"Wh…..What?" She let out as her friends came towards her, though she was still surprised at what was happening.

"Are you alright Twi?" Fluttershy spoke out as Pinkie got up close to her. "It's…...my birthday?" She said questioning to herself.

"Well yeah didn't ya know?" She said as Twilight looks at everything around at the decorations, the presents, and the cake that had book decorations. "Were…...you all actually busy with all this?" She asked her friends.

"Yes we were busy all day trying to do them, we're really sorry if we were avoiding you, we didn't want to ruin the surprise and it was all thanks to Sonic for coming up with the party." Rarity said to her as Twilight's expression looked surprised again as she then looked at Sonic who was already up and looking away.

"Sonic...you thought of this for me?" She said as she looked at the blue hedgehog as he then turned to her while looking a bit sad.

"Look Twilight I'm sorry I was avoiding you all day or if I hurt but I wanted to give you this surprise party with everyone here and…." He stopped as he helped fixed her mane as he then places his hand behind his head in embarrassment. "To thank you." He bashfully said as Twilight wondered what he meant for that statement.

"T-Thank me?"

"For helping me and my friends out for being stuck in this world. It's the least I can-" He was talking until he felt her hugged him.

"Thank you Sonic." She quietly said as she was placing her head on his chest and snuggled into his body. Sonic smiled as he puts his arms around Twilight's body. Everyone there was touched at the sight though Knuckles and Shadow were just looking back. Though Pinkie then interrupted the moment as she got in between them.

"Hey what are we waiting for LET'S PARTY!" She let out as both Sonic and Twilight both gave her a look but then soften as they all started to party.

* * *

 **Hey guys**

 **Sorry if I haven't been posting much lately as I haven't had the drive to do it lately though I have been working on my sequel story...slowly but I am working on it, this is just to tell that I am still alive and writing.**

 **And I've been thinking of ideas for this series.**

 **Well I'll see you all later!**


End file.
